


How Star Wars Got Me Laid

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Barista Dean, College Student Dean, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pop Culture, Possibly more tags later if I add on more, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie convinces Cas to update his wardrobe and to add some fun tee shirts into it that show his nerdy side.  She promised that they would make great conversation starters and help him to get laid.  He's skeptical until one afternoon they stop so he can get an iced coffee and the barista striked up a conversation about his shirt.  </p><p>Fluff, and it will be ongoing, so remember to subscribe to the story for updates!  </p><p>At this point I don't think there will be smut, but those that know me should know it's always a possibility...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Millennium Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun, fluffy story that I'm going to do in chapters rather than shove it all into one part. I got this idea after my best friend talked me into buying a bunch of shirts out of the mens' dept. at WalMart. She said they'd make good conversation pieces. I was more interested in that I thought they were cool and the cotton was soft (I'm a simple girl, lol). One afternoon we were out running some errands and I really was running on only 4 hours of sleep. We had passed the McDonald's already (the ONLY thing I will buy there is their mocha frappes, I refuse to buy anything else from them) and the only other place to get a frappuchino was dun dun dun...STARBUCKS. So we stopped. She waited in the car, I went in, and I got in line behind 3 teenage girls. Once it was my turn I ordered my drink and the barista who, while adorable was no Dean Winchester, complimented me on my shirt. so being that I am socially stunted and he had given me the opening I needed, I brought up Jurassic World once the conversation had faded, and he said he wanted to see it. We talked about it while he made my coffee and he did tease me that he was going to hold me to blame if it wasn't as good as I said it was. It wasn't flirting, just casual conversation, but it helped me actually HAVE a conversation, so my thanks to the Millennium Falcon! And thanks to my best friend. She usually knows better than I do anyway, lol. 
> 
> I need more shirts. I have the Millennium Falcon one, an AC/DC tank top, and a Jursassic World shirt, but I need to go back for more SOON!

“Trust me, you need them.” Charlie said.

“But why? What’s wrong with my normal clothes?” Cas complained.

“They don’t show the real you. You are so much fun and so smart but those tacky sweaters and plain button downs you always wear, they don’t show the real you. These will.” She picked up a tee shirt and checked the size.

“This will fit you perfectly, and look, only $7.50! You can be stylish on a budget.” 

“I’m not broke you know.” He frowned.

“I know, but at this price we can pick up a whole bunch of them.” She rationalized. He sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Plus, they’ll get you laid, guaranteed.” She added.

His eyes immediately snapped back to her face. “How so?”

She smirked. “Yeah, I knew that would catch your attention. It’ll draw the attention of people with similar interests. They’ll comment on it and that will give you an opening to start a real conversation.”

“Yeah?” He wasn’t so sure it would be that easy.”

“Oh absolutely. How do you think I met Dorothy? I was wearing a Lord of the Rings shirt and she stopped me to ask me where I got it. We got into a conversation and, well, you know how the rest goes.” She smiled brightly as she thought about her girlfriend.

“But…will gay men be into this?” He was holding up a shirt with Darth Vader on it.

“Do you like it?” She asked.

“Well…yeah.” He admitted.

“Then you just answered your own question silly! Now come on and help me pick out a couple more.”

ONE WEEK LATER

With the heat of summer upon them Cas found it much easier and much more comfortable to put a tee shirt on than to try to brave the high temps in one of his button downs. This particular afternoon he had snagged the gray shirt Charlie had picked out on their shopping spree the week before that had the Millennium Falcon on it. It was comfortable and light weight, and he wasn’t dying in it as they ran their errands that day. Unfortunately he hadn’t slept well the night before and by two that afternoon he was barely able to keep his eyes open. He was glad Charlie was behind the wheel. 

“What is up with you?” She asked after they had just walked out of Wendy’s. They’d stopped for lunch but he was so tired and they hadn’t had coffee.

“I only got four hours of sleep last night. I’m exhausted.” He yawned as if to emphasize his point.

“Well, go grab something at Starbucks, it’s right there.” She nodded towards the brick building next door. Normally he would complain but he was desperate for caffeine.

“Yeah, ok, you coming?” He asked her.

“Nah, I’ll wait in the car.” She started for the parking lot, leaving him to head into the coffee shop on his own.

The line was short, only three teenage girls in the line ahead of him and they were together. He was glad he wouldn’t have to wait too long. There was only one barista behind the counter and he currently had his back to the register as he readied each of the girls’ drinks.

“He’s so cute, did you see those eyes?” He overheard one girl whisper to the other two.

“He’s hot. I’d definitely do him.” Another one said. Cas was mortified. They looked to be no more than fifteen but they were ogling the adult man behind the counter like he was lunch meat. With a shake of his head he looked back up at the menu. He honestly wasn’t sure what he wanted, but something with chocolate sounded nice.

“What can I getcha?” A deep voice asked, startling him. He lowered his head and saw the barista watching him with a smile on his face. The girls hadn’t been exaggerating, the man really was hot.

“Oh, um, a vente mocha Frappuccino.” Cas replied.

“Good choice. That’ll be $4.79.” 

Cas handed over a five and pocketed the change that was handed back to him. His eyes wandered to the man’s chest but his nametag was missing. He wished he could put a name to that beautiful face. The barista nodded at his shirt.

“I like your shirt.”

It too Cas’ sleepy brain a moment to process what the man had even said, and to follow his eyes down.

“Oh, thank you.”

“You looking forward to the next movie?” The man had incredible green eyes that Cas wanted to get lost in. He cleared his throat and nodded.

“Absolutely. You can’t watch part of a series but leave one off just because the franchise was bought out. On principal alone I must watch it.” He replied.

He had moved to the pickup counter and was watching the man preparing his drink. The conversation continued.

“I agree. Star Wars is my favorite series. I have issues with Jar Jar, but it’s a bad ass series otherwise.” The man said.

“I completely agree.” Cas replied. Silence fell between them and he was desperate to fill it with something. This man was too attractive not to talk to him.

“I just saw Jurassic World last night.” He blurted. Green eyes lifted from where they were blending his drink to look at him. He was smiling wide.

“Yeah? Was it good?”

“It was fantastic.” Cas replied.

“Don’t give me any details, I still want to see it. Maybe Wednesday since I’m off.” The man poured Cas’ drink into the cup and filled the top with whipped cream before putting the lid on it. He handed it over, the smile never leaving his lips.

“I’m going to hold you to that, you know. If it’s not good, I’m blaming you.” His tone was light, teasing, and it made Cas smile. The other man’s green eyes widened and he smiled even wider.

“Oh, it’s good. Chris Pratt makes the whole movie worthwhile. It has many funny parts to ease the tension. I might go see it a second time as I very much enjoyed it the first time.” Cas said.

“Well, I hope you’ll come in again so we can discuss it.” He winked at Cas just as another barista, a woman with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail came out and distracted him. Cas was left standing there with a surprised look on his face for a moment before he grabbed a straw and hurried out of the shop.

Charlie was tapping out the beat of the song she was listening to on the radio when Cas climbed into the passenger seat.

“It worked.” He said. She looked over at him, noting the excitement on his face.

“What worked?” She asked.

“The shirt! The barista complimented me on it and then we got into a discussion about movies.” He replied, the excitement in his voice bleeding over into his voice. The grin on his face was the biggest she had ever seen. She glanced back at the coffee shop and then back at her friend.

“Tell me you got his number.”

The smile on his face faltered. “Well…no…”

“Cas, you really need to learn to flirt. You’re supposed to get their numbers.” She chastised, but there was no anger behind her words. 

“He said he hopes I come in again so that after he sees Jurassic World we can discuss it.” 

She smiled. “That’s good! You’ll wear another one of your tee shirts and look all adorable. He won’t be able to resist those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I already know he’s drooling over them.”

“How do you know that?” He asked, puzzled by the expression on her face. She nodded at the cup in his hands.

“Did he ask your name?” 

“No, it was dead in there. I was the only one at the counter.” He replied.

“Look what he wrote on the cup.” 

 

He lifted the cup to read the words. A blush rose on his cheeks and he couldn’t help but smile. Written in black sharpie were the words ‘Blue Eyes’.

“He definitely noticed you.” Charlie told him.

“So I should go back?” He glanced back towards the shop.

“Not right this moment, I just saw a crowd go in there. But in a few days you definitely should.”

He turned back around in his seat and put on the seatbelt. As he sipped at his drink he thought about the man. He had been about as close to perfect as Cas could possibly imagine. Sandy brown hair under his hat, bright green eyes framed in long lashes, freckles absolutely everywhere, and full lips. Yeah, Cas was DEFINITELY going back again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes back in a week later. He doesn't know it but Dean has been watching for him all week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cuteness, and flirting, mostly on Dean's part because, well, Cas is like me and socially inept when it comes to flirting, lol. Enjoy!!!

It was another week before Cas had the time to stop back in that particular Starbucks. Charlie had again opted to wait in the car since Cas was afraid that the hot barista might mistake her for his girlfriend. Or he might be attracted to her. That thought had dawned on him and he was saying a silent prayer that the guy with the gorgeous green eyes was into guys as he tried to decide which of his new tee shirts he wanted to wear. Charlie, who was not only his best friend in the world but was also his roommate walked in. He was not self-conscious around her. He had no need to be. She walked past his mostly naked form and peered at all of the tee shirts that were folded neatly inside of it.

“Which one are you wearing today?” 

“I don’t know.” He sat down on his bed and sighed. She move the shirts around a bit until she pulled out the Darth Vader one. She pulled out a Lord of the Rings one and seemed to be considering between the two. Eventually she put the Darth Vader one back.

“This will show that you are not single minded in your interests. Wear this.” She thrust it at him before moving to his closet to look through his pants. She found the pair that she knew hugged his ass when he moved and tossed those at him too.

“Go for your boxer briefs instead of those. No bunching.” She motioned towards the underwear he currently had on. He looked down at himself and frowned. What was wrong with boxers? Once she was gone though he did as she said, stripping off the cream and maroon plaid boxers and dressing as she’d instructed.

When he emerged from the bedroom he felt a little more confident. He tried to pat his hair down as he walked into the living room but she grabbed his hands and pulled them away. She ran her fingers through his hair making it all crazy again.

“No, your bedhead is sexy, guys like that. Combined with your eyes and your voice, you’re like walking sex Cas. Now, just be your usual, nerdy, charming self and you’ll win him over in no time.” She sounded so confident that it was hard for him to find a reason to talk himself out of this.

“You think so?” He had to fight the urge to run his hands through his hair. It was a nervous trait.

“I am dying to see what this guy looks like, so….if he’s there, I’m stopping in for one of my own.” She told him. “I want to see if he’s checking you out when you’re not looking.”

Cas blushed, he couldn’t help it. He hoped the man with the green eyes would be looking at him.

 

“Dean! Coffee filters!” Before he could think he had a box being chucked at his head. Thanks to quick reflexes he caught it.

“More warning next time Meg!” He growled as he carried the box out front. He opened it and began restocking. As he did his eyes kept going to the customers. It had been a week since the super hot guy in the Star Wars shirt had stopped in and he was beginning to think he’d never see him again. He went about restocking everything else they were low on, humming a Metallica song softly to himself as he went.

“Yes, I’ll have a mocha Frappuccino, venti please.” A gravelly voice that he instantly recognized was asking. Dean whipped his head around to see Blue Eyes standing at the counter. He was paying Meg for his drink. And she was flirting with him. He felt a little burn of jealousy in his chest at the sight of his co-worker batting her eyes and trying to entice Blue Eyes. To his benefit the man seemed oblivious to her advances. Dean was already working on the drink since the shop was pretty dead at this time of the afternoon. He wanted to be the one to hand it to the guy. As Blue Eyes locked on him he smiled brightly.

“Hey.” He said, and God if that smile wasn’t going to be the death of Dean!

“Hey yourself.” His eyes were drawn to the man’s shirt and he smiled brightly.

“You like Lord of the Rings too?” He asked as he added whipped cream to the drink.”

“I do. I like a lot of science fiction and fantasy movies actually.” Blue Eyes replied.

“That’s awesome. Me too. Which one is your favorite?” 

Since there was no one in line behind the guy and he’d finished the cleanup already he took a moment to talk to the guy. He could listen to Blue Eyes talk all day long, his voice was like liquid sex. The hair and those eyes though, WOW! They spent a couple of minutes discussing their favorite LOTR movies as well as the Hobbit movies. Blue Eyes sipped at his drink, laughing at the funny things Dean said before a red head walked in. She went to the counter to place her order.

“Sorry, customer. I do hope I’ll see you in here again though.” Dean said, adding a flirty smile and a wink for good measure. Those blue eyes widened and a blush rose on his cheeks.

“I-I’ll be back, yeah.” He managed to stutter out before heading for the door. Dean couldn’t help but watch the man leave. Good lord those jeans hugged him in ALL the right places! 

Meg was barking the next order at him for a chai tea and he filled it quickly. With a polite smile he handed the drink to the red head. He was still staring out the door, hoping to catch another glimpse of the gorgeous blue eyed man, but he was gone.

“He’s a delectable piece of eye candy, isn’t he?” Meg asked, bumping elbows with him.

“What?” He really hadn’t heard her.

“The hottie with those killer blue eyes and that ass. Unfortunately I don’t think he swings my way.” She pouted. 

Was she right? Could Dean’s luck really be starting to look up for once?

“Did you get his name at least?” She asked. He looked at her, his expression blank.

“So I can assume you didn’t get his number either, or at least slip him yours?”

He frowned and moved to the sink to wet a cleaning rag.

“Oh Dean, you used to be so good at flirting.” She sighed. He was right, it came naturally to him, so why on earth was he suddenly so shy around this guy?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He was checking out your ass….” Charlie sang out as she met Cas down the street. He was sitting on a park bench sipping his drink but almost choked when he heard what she was saying.

“What?!”

“He totally checked you out as you were leaving. I thought he was going to jump the counter and hump you right there on the spot with the way he was staring. Dude is at least bi, and totally into you.” She declared as she sat down next to him. The afternoon was warm but not too hot. 

“You’re absolutely certain?” He asked. She pulled her phone out and pulled up the picture she had ever so discreetly taken of the green eyed barista. The look on the man’s face was pure desire. It made Cas blush.

“You should totally give him your number!” Charlie pocketed her phone and looked at him.

“What, like now?” He asked.

“Actually, I think you should go in on Tuesday and give it to him then, after your classes.” She replied.

He pursed his lips as he considered it. He’d be done with classes by 1:30 and he didn’t have to start grading papers right away. Or….he could sit down at a table and grade them right there… He smiled before he even knew he was doing it.

“That’s not a bad idea.”

He already had a hard enough time flirting, but maybe if he was there for longer than just a coffee he’d get the chance to talk more with the man.

“It’s a fabulous idea, now come on, I need to go deposit money at the bank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can just imagine how many of these shirts Charlie made him buy, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home from work to find one of his roommates engaged in a game of strip poker that he wants nothing to do with. He tries to retire to his room to write a paper except one of the people playing poker is his ex-girlfriend, and she hasn't take a hint in the five years since they broke up that he will never, ever be getting back together with her. She ups her game and shows up in his bedroom dressed in nothing but her underwear and Dean leaves to get some peace and quiet. Unbeknownst to him his blue eyed angel has escaped to the same place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't get pissed at me for this chapter. Don't worry, I took Dean in a different direction than I usually do, so Lisa isn't a threat, just...more of nuisance.
> 
> It'll get better, I promise!

When Dean walked in his apartment Saturday night he walked straight into pure chaos. He groaned when he saw the mess on the coffee table and the dirty dishes in the sink. The worst part were the half-naked people sitting around his kitchen table playing strip poker.

“Dean!” Ash cried when he spotted his friend. He had a huge grin plastered to his face. Dean was not amused.

“What the hell is this Ash? Seriously?” 

“Just having a little fun on a Saturday night buddy. Care to join us?” 

“Hell no! Just make sure you clean your mess up soon. Benny gets off in an hour and he’ll eat you alive if he sees what you’ve done. I’ll be in my room studying.” His eyes wandered over the faces sitting at the table. Why was he not surprised to see his eighteen year old brother was one of them? Sam smiled up sheepishly at him. Dean smirked. Sam was the only person at the table still completely dressed. He was just THAT good at poker. So was Dean but there was no way in hell he was getting involved in this mess! He internally cringed when he saw that his ex, Lisa was one of the people involved. She was down to just a skirt and her bra. The flirty smile she gave him made him nauseous. 

“Hey Dean.” She said when he finally noticed her.

“Hi. Please Lisa, get Ash to clean this place up.”

She frowned, hoping for more affectionate of a greeting but nodded anyway. He turned on his heels and marched out of the room. Once alone Dean closed his bedroom door to drown out the shitty music and laughter coming from the kitchen. He stripped out of his work clothes and tugged on a Captain America shirt and some sweat pants before collecting his books from his desk and sprawling out on his bed. He had a paper due Monday that he hadn’t even started yet. As he read the required information for his history class there came a knock at the door.

“Come in.” He called out. Almost immediately he regretted saying that because Lisa came walking in wearing nothing but a pair of lacy white panties. The bra was gone. He only gave her the briefest of glances before turning his attention back to his book.

“You’re a lousy poker player.” He told her.

“Unlike your brother.” She retorted.

“Is he still fully dressed?”

“Yep.”

Dean chuckled but still didn’t look up. He could almost smell the irritation pouring off of her.

“Dean…”

“No Lisa, it’s done, you need to leave now, I’m busy.”

She was as stubborn now as she had been back in high school when they had dated. Instead of leaving she approached the bed, lowering herself onto it and stretching out on her stomach next to him.

“What are you studying?” She asked. He scooted away from her. If need be he would pack up his books and go study at the library. At least he’d get some peace and quiet there.

“History, now please GO.” His tone was harsher than he’d intended but she was really starting to piss him off. She rolled onto her side clearly unphased by his tone. She propped her head up on her hand and deliberately ran a hand from her left breast down to the edge of her white panties.

“You need to relax Dean. School and work are stressing you out too much.” Her voice was like velvet, seductive and sexy as hell, and if he’d been bi like he thought he was when he started dating her all those years ago he’d have totally been all over her. Instead he gathered up his papers and books and got up from the bed.

“Apparently me telling you that I’m gay never really registered. I was gay when I broke up with you and guess what Lis, I’m STILL GAY. You better be gone from my room by the time I get home or I’m calling the police. This is sexual harassment.”

He stormed out of the room and the laughter at the table came to a screeching halt when he didn’t even stop to put his shoes on, he just grabbed then and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Lisa came back to the kitchen and sat down in her chair.

“What did you do to my brother Lisa?” Sam demanded.

“Tried to get some of the D, that’s what.” Garth laughed. Ash just shook his head.

“Lisa, get over yourself, he’s gay. You’re lacking certain important parts of your anatomy, plus you’re a bit of a bitch when it comes to getting shot down.” He told her.

“Fuck you Ash.” She crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Lisa, my brother wasn’t lying when he came out just to break up with you, if that’s what you thought. He was confused for a while but he figured out that he’s only attracted to guys, and when he did, he broke up with you to save you further humiliation. You really need to stop trying to seduce him, it’s been almost five years and I can attest to just how much he likes dick. I needed earplugs for a long time. I was glad when he moved in here.” Sam said, chuckling lightly.

“I still need earplugs sometimes.” Ash muttered. Lisa looked miserable. Renee, the only other girl at the table reached over to squeeze her arm.

“I know it’s hard sweetie, but you have to move on.” 

“It’s not fair! Dean and I were supposed to be together forever!” Lisa had tears in her eyes. 

“You can’t change someone’s orientation. Did you guys ever even sleep together?” Renee asked.

“Yes. Well, sort of.” Lisa sight deeply. “No. We tried but he chickened out at the last moment. Said he wasn’t ready.”

“Yeah, he told me about that. Sorry Lisa, he says vaginas are a total turn off.” Sam looked at her with sympathy but that wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to roll the years back to when she had the hottest boyfriend in the school and he loved her and she loved him. Back to when she could picture them going to college together, getting married, starting a family…

She got up and started getting dressed. Ash and Garth both complained.

“Awww, come on Lis, don’t leave, the game isn’t over yet!” Garth begged.

“Not like we don’t all know Sam’s going to win. I can’t deal with this, I’ll see you guys on campus at some point this week.”

She stormed out of the apartment in much the same manner Dean had, shoes still in hand, except as she was leaving, Benny was walking in. He watched her leave before walking into the kitchen. Hooking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the door he asked 

“What the hell is her problem?”

“She tried to seduce Dean. Again.” Garth replied. Benny nodded and rolled his eyes.

“When is that girl ever going to learn?”

“Apparently not in this lifetime.” Ash replied dryly. Benny suddenly realized he was looking at a table full of naked people.

“Do I even want to know?”

“Strip poker man.” Garth was grinning like a fool.

“Oh lord.” Benny looked around the kitchen and then back towards the living room.

“What the hell? Get this placed cleaned up!”

“As soon as the game is over I most certainly will.” Ash promised.

“If you don’t I’ll hang your skinny ass out the window and let the crows go to town on your nuts.” Benny growled. Ash cringed back and swallowed hard.

“Yeah, sure will man, it’ll get clean.”

Benny seemed to relax, a soft smile on his face. “I see you’re winning Sam.”

Sam nodded. “Yes I am.”

“Good. If you were naked I’m sure Dean wouldn’t have left like he did. Any idea where he went?”

“My guess? The library. He goes there to de-stress, or when Lisa pulls this crap.” Sam replied.

Benny nodded. “I’ll be in my room. Y’all keep the noise down.” He gave them all a warning look and they all quickly nodded.

“I think this game is a wrap. We’ll all just concede that Sam here is the winner.” Ash said as he gathered up the cards. Sam just sat back, a smug smile on his face.

 

Cas liked the quiet of the library on nights like this when Charlie had her gaming friends over. Aside from all of the papers he still had to grade, he had his own homework to complete. Being a TA was more stress than he’d anticipated, but he liked the challenge it brought. One more semester. That was all he had left and he would officially be a college graduate, and the university had already offered him a small teaching job. Things were looking up. He was quietly taking notes on the Cold War when someone practically slammed their books down on the table in front of the one he was seated at. Annoyed by the noise he looked up, a frown on his lips, until he saw who it was that had just walked into the campus library.

The beautiful green eyed barista had walked in, an angry expression on his face as he slammed his book bag on the table. He winced at how it echoed and hurried to sit down. Not interested in the people around him he quickly pulled out the book and paper he’d been trying to work on at home and dug right back in. He didn’t notice the set of piercing blue eyes staring at him from only a few yards away.

Cas froze. He had no idea what to do. The barista looked upset. Cas didn’t think it wise to approach someone when they were upset so he decided he would just take his work home. There was plenty of time to talk to the gorgeous green eyed man that currently was unpacking his bag in anger. There was enough of it to keep him busy the rest of the weekend and stopping to chat with gorgeous men was only going to slow him down. He would save the conversation for Tuesday like he had planned. For now, he had to get this paper written.

Dean was so engrossed in writing his paper that he didn’t even look up until someone sat down in the seat across from him. He startled, his pen falling from his hand as he looked up at the behemoth in front of him.

“Sammy! What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed.

“I came to make sure you were ok.” Sam replied.

Dean sighed and nodded.

“I’m fine. I just wish Ash would stop inviting her over, he’s never going to get in her pants. She has made it her mission to make my life a living hell since we broke up at the end of junior year of HIGH SCHOOL. Five years Sammy! Five! I’m beyond done with her. When I get home later I have to put my foot down. I don’t want her in the apartment anymore. If Ash wants to hang out with her they can do it at her dorm, or somewhere that isn’t my living space.”

“It’s not her mission to make your life hell, Dean. The girl is just stuck and unable to move on. Somewhere in the back of her stubbornly twisted mind she thinks she actually has a chance still with you, and she’s clinging desperately to that. To be fair, you don’t really bring around guys that she can see you with, so in her head you’re still bi and she still has a chance. Her logic if flawed, but maybe if you met someone…” Sam was looking at Dean, his eyes brimming with sympathy that made his brother want to smack his head against the table.

“I have met someone. It’s just….” He scratched nervously at the back of his neck.

“Just what?” Sam was excited to hear that his brother actually liked someone. It had been over a year since his fling with Benny, and he hadn’t really dated at all since it.

“I don’t know his name.” Dean’s shoulders sagged as he said it. Sam frowned.

“Wait, is he a customer?”

“Yeah. He’s gorgeous too. Dark brown hair, the most amazing blue eyes, and a rockin’ body. And he’s a nerd like me! We got into a discussion on Lord of the Rings and some other movies. He’s pretty cool.” Dean smiled as he pictured Blue Eyes.

“But you forgot to get his name?” Sam’s lip turned up in the corner, the amusement he felt showing on his face.

“I was too busy staring at his damn eyes, are you happy now?” Dean said in a harsh whisper. Sam chuckled.

“But he’s interesting enough for you to want to ask him out?”

“Yeah. If I could first remember to get his freaking name.” Dean grumbled.

“Is he a regular?”

“Not really. He came in last week, and then he came in again today. I’m hoping he comes in again. I…think he likes me? It’s kind of hard to tell when you only get a few minutes to talk to someone.” Dean told him.

“Ok, so when do you think you’ll see him next?”

“Well, he came in on a Saturday both times, and at about the same time, so I’m guessing maybe next Saturday?” Dean shrugged.

“Then do it then. Ask his name and write your number on his cup. Chicks dig that, so if he’s coming in because of you, he’ll be glad you made the first move.” Sam told him.

“Yeah, I’ll just have to bite the bullet and do it. Thanks man.”

“No problem. I’m going home. Ellen’s probably wondering where I’m at and I didn’t call Jess today so I’m sure I have some texts waiting for me.” Sam said, getting to his feet.

“Give my love to Ellen. I’ll see you Tuesday. We’re going to go see Jurassic World still, right?” 

“Hell yes. I’ll be at your place by five.” Sam said.

“Alright Sammy, catch you later.” 

Dean watched his brother leave before turning his attention to the paper he needed to get done.

Dean made a lot of progress at the library and when he got back to the apartment shortly after ten it was quiet. The living room was clean and the dishes were done. He couldn’t help but smile. Benny ran a tight ship, much like Dean did, and together they kept Ash and his natural tendencies to make a mess in check. He made his way to his bedroom and laid his bag down before back tracking to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Benny walked in, nodding as he got himself a can of Coke from the fridge.

“I see you laid down the law and got Ash to clean up his mess.” Dean said, grinning. Benny smiled and sat down across from him at the table.

“Of course I did. Someone has to keep that boy in check.”

Dean slapped the pieces of his sandwich together and bit into it.

“You went to the library?” Benny asked. Dean nodded.

“Had a paper I had to get done by Monday. Now I just have to type it out and it’ll be finished. I’ll do that tomorrow after work.” 

“Lisa I heard was up to her old games.”

Dean grunted and bit into his sandwich again, chewing almost violently before swallowing.

“She showed up in my room literally wearing nothing but her underwear. No bra, no clothes, nothing. I told her to leave and instead she climbed into my bed. So yeah, I needed to get out of here. I don’t want her in here anymore. We need to tell Ash that. He can hang out with her anywhere but here.”

He and Ash had gone to high school with Lisa and even after he and Lisa had broken up, she’d remained friends with Ash, though Dean mostly suspected that was to maintain her access to him. He’d put up with her games long enough.

“Sure, not a problem. Ash should really have more respect for you anyway. She clearly makes you uncomfortable, and I definitely don’t like her. The way she tore out of here tonight you’d have thought her ass was on fire. Course it’s wishful thinking to think she won’t be back for one reason or another.” Benny sipped at his soda and looked at Dean, his expression thoughtful.

“Ash tries to keep her away, but…I need a better effort made, you know?” Dean shrugged and finished off his sandwich.

“So what have you been up to? I don’t hardly see you, not with your job, my job, school. What have you been up to?” Benny asked. Dean shrugged again.

“Mostly just work and school, but…” He got up to grab a soda for himself. 

“But? Is there a love interest?” Benny teased. The rosy tint that popped up on his friend’s cheeks said what Dean wasn’t.

“Oh, ho, ho! So what’s his name and is he half as good looking as I am?” Benny asked, a cheesy grin on his face. Dean laughed and took a swig of his soda.

“The problem is, I don’t know his name, but he’s probably the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on, present company excluded of course. Messy dark hair, crystal blue eyes, a jawbone that looks like it was chiseled by the gods themselves, and that body…” Dean’s mind wandered back to when he had seen the blue eyed man earlier at work and how good he had looked in those jeans… He almost missed Benny laughing.

“Brother, you are smitten. You need to grow a pair and talk to that man.”

“I know, I know. I’ve seen him twice now and I forgot to ask his name both times.” Dean said miserably.

“And in your line of work. Do you know the irony in that?” Benny asked, still laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just…I hope he comes in again soon.” Dean sighed.

“I highly doubt he’s coming in for the coffee. He’ll be back.” With that Benny drained off the last of his can and tossed it in the garbage. He bid Dean a goodnight and returned to his room. With a bottle of water in case he got thirsty later Dean wandered off to his own room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are going to miss crossing paths a few times from here on out because, well, they have lives, and Dean doesn't have a set work schedule, but they WILL meet again, and the flirting will escalate. I hope you continue to like the story!
> 
> And don't hate Lisa too much, she's just stuck in the past. Unfortunately it's a past that exists only in her own mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes in to the coffee shop on Tuesday, except a certain green eyed barista isn't there.
> 
> Instead a friend from his past comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Charlie picked Cas up at the university and dropped him off at the Starbucks just before two o’clock. He was wearing a shirt with a Dalek on it this time, hiding it at work under a blue button down, but now that he was off, he stripped off the long sleeve shirt and tucked it into his bag. He was wearing a new pair of jeans that Charlie had picked out for him and he felt pretty confident as he walked in. Until he realized the beautiful green eyed barista wasn't behind the counter. The place was fairly busy so he got in line, looking constantly around but his entire reason for even going this far out of his way on a Tuesday afternoon was nowhere to be seen. When he reached the register he noticed it wasn’t the usual flirty brunette either. This girl had long red hair pulled back in a ponytail and large doe eyes that waited patiently for him to give his order. He gave it, paid her, and went to wait for his drink to be made. The disappointment must have been apparent on his face because at the same moment he noticed the flirty brunette coming out of the back, she noticed him as well.

“Well, hello there handsome. Not your usual day now is it?” She asked as she went about making coffee.

“Uh, I have papers to grade and I wanted coffee.” He said dumbly.

“Papers? You a teacher?” She asked.

“TA over at the university.” He replied. She seemed moderately impressed.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

At least she thought to ask it.

“Castiel.” 

“Huh. What kind of name is that?”

“It’s biblical, I was named after an angel.” He explained.

“An angel? Well darlin, I’ll just call you Clarence. Easier for me to remember.” She winked as she ground the beans and scooped them into the machine.

A young man with sandy brown hair and dull eyes set his drink on the counter in front of him. He thanked the man and made his way over to the table where his stuff was set out. Without the green eyed barista to stare at he ended up doing exactly what he had set out to do. He got the remainder of the papers graded and the second half of a paper he had due completed before he grew weary of staring at words and wanted to go home. He texted Charlie and as he waited for her to come get him he went about packing up everything he had brought with. He was just closing the bag when he heard a familiar voice.

“Cassie!” 

He looked up to see a familiar head of blonde hair making its way over to his table.

“Balthazar? What are you doing here? I thought you were back in London!” 

He hugged the blonde man and motioned for him to sit down.

“Let me order first, love. I’ll be right back.” Balthazar made his way to the counter and Cas sat back down to wait for him. He smiled when he saw the man returning with two cups in hand. He held one out and Cas took it gratefully.

“I know you like your tea and while this American tea is nothing more than piss water I know you are quite fond of it.” Balthazar said as he sat down.

“I do like the tea, thank you.” Cas sipped at the drink and hummed at the delicious flavor. Hibiscus.

“So, still in school then?” Balthazar motioned towards Cas’ bag.

“Oh, yes, but only for one more semester. Then I graduate and I’m done.”

Balthazar nodded and took a sip of his own drink.

“So, seeing anyone?” It was a ridiculous attempt at being casual but Cas was used to this side of the man. He had no shame.

“Actually…not at the moment, but I do have my eye on someone.” 

“Really?” Balthazar’s eyes practically sparkled with mischief. He leaned forward in his seat. “Do tell.”

Cas blushed and looked down at the white lid that covered his tea. Where Balthazar had no shame and was incapable of being embarrassed, everything made Cas blush.

“He…works here.” 

Balthazar swiveled around in his seat to observe the people working behind the counter.

“He’s not here today though. I thought I’d come in, give him my number or something, but he must be off today.” Cas sighed. His friend turned back to look at him again.

“It wouldn’t be that green eyed Adonis that works here, would it?” Balthazar asked.

Cas blushed even harder. “Yes, it is. I think he’s flirting with me? But I’m so bad at picking up signals. He winked at me the last time I saw him though, that’s a start, right? That’s flirting?”

Balthazar smiled and relaxed again in his seat. “Well, it sounds like it is. He’s certainly never winked at me, though it would be lovely if he did. He’s a stunning specimen.”

“I don’t have time to stop in here again until Saturday though, so I guess it will have to wait.” Cas’ shoulders slumped and he frowned. Saturday felt so far away.

“I come in here several times a week and I believe the demigod you speak of does not work Tuesdays or Wednesdays. You’ll want to pick another day to come in and stalk him.” Balthazar liked to tease Cas but he didn’t mind. It had been more than a year since he had seen the man.

“All I can spare for now are Saturdays. I have classes all week, plus my own lectures. My schedule is jam packed.” 

“I could put in a good word for you.” Balthazar winked and Cas’ eyes went wide.

“Absolutely not! The last time you did that I ended up at your place in YOUR bed!”

“Oh, but we had so much fun, love!” Balthazar winked again and Cas just rolled his eyes.

“That was then, this is now, and I want to talk to him.”

“Did you get his name?”

“Not. Yet.” Cas ground out. He was still mad at himself for not asking the man his name.

“Oh, Cassie, you’re in love with a nameless man? You’re losing your touch.” Balthazar tisked.

“I’ll get his name.” Cas was confident that he would.

Charlie’s car pulled up in front and she beeped. Cas grabbed his bag and the tea and stood up.

“My number’s still the same, give me a call sometime. It was good seeing you.” He told his friend. Balthazar stood to hug him one last time.

“It was good seeing you too Cassie. I hope the next time we talk you have yourself some luscious eye candy on your arm.”

“I hope so too.” Cas said as he started for the door. And he really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you haven't figured it out, Cas and Balthazar have a past. Think of them more as friends with benefits rather than actual exes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean passes a classroom and realizes the professor is none other than his favorite blue eyed customer. Low self esteem takes over and he thinks he's not good enough for the man, but thanks to Benny that gets knocked out quickly. He plans to finally talk to the man Saturday when he comes in for his coffee, and to get his first name. He's on a mission, except missions don't always turn out as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this on purpose, don't hate me. They WILL talk again, and things will get fluffy. Just. Keep. Reading.
> 
> And remember I love you all!

“Dean, you’re going to be late if you don’t get moving.” Benny nudged his friend and Dean grunted. He had just gotten a text from Meg of all people but it didn’t make much sense.

Hell Beast: Mr. Bedroom Eyes was here yesterday. Almost forgot to tell u. So sexy, tight jeans. Tea, not frapp, had a date? Text me fool!

He sighed and pocketed his phone. Was she referring to Blue Eyes? His stomach fell as he turned over the words from Meg’s text. He’d brought a date in to Starbucks? He’d been so sure the man liked him. If he did, why would he bring a date? And on a Tuesday? That didn’t make sense at all. Benny was practically dragging him down the hall towards his next class. As they walked along the History wing he peeked into all of the classrooms that had their doors open. He was about to pass another lecture hall when he spotted someone at the front of the classroom. People were still filing in but the man at the front was sitting on the desk there reviewing some papers. 

“Hey Professor Novak!” More than a few people greeted the man. Blue Eyes lifted his head and smiled warmly, waving at each person that greeted him.

Benny realized he’d lost Dean and backtracked to him.

“Brother, you’re really pushing your luck. Professor Willard is going to eat you alive!” 

Dean pointed into the classroom. So far Blue Eyes-scratch that, Professor Novak hadn’t noticed him gaping. His attention was now on the overhead projector where he was writing something down.

“That’s him!” He looked at Benny, his green eyes wide with shock. Benny leaned in to look at the man his friend was pointing at.

“Professor Novak? You have a thing for the Professor?” Benny asked, chuckling softly.

“I, uh, well…” Dean frowned and dropped his hand.

“He’s damn fine looking, even I’ll admit that. You should ask him out.” Benny tugged on his arm, drawing him away from Novak’s classroom.

“He is so out of my league, and besides, I have no idea if he’s even into guys. I can’t possibly ask someone like him out!” 

Benny knew what was happening and he put a comforting arm around his friend as he hurried him along to the one class they actually shared: Chemistry.

“Dean, he dated Professor Crowley last year.”

Dean looked up at Benny. “Crowley? As in…Fergus Crowley?”

“The one and only. It was over almost as soon as it started and we only knew about it because Crowley was bragging that he had snagged the hot History teacher with the sapphire blue eyes. I’m not even sure they slept together. Crowley was bragging one day and in a foul mood the very next, so I think your hot professor broke things off real quick. But he’s been seen around campus from time to time in the company of other men. A smarmy English professor, I think his name is Edmond? Balthazar Edmond? He was seen with Novak a lot until he moved to England last year. I hear he’s back, but not teaching here. I don’t know that they were actually dating though.” Benny said.

“How do you know all this stuff? Are you stalking the professors or something?” Dean asked as they reached their class with only a minute to spare.

“Nah brother, I’m dated a TA and she liked to gossip.” Benny grinned and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. They took their seats at their table, dropping their voices as they picked up on the experiment they’d started Monday.

“I can’t date a damn professor though! He’s like way out of my league!” Dean knew he couldn’t flirt with that gorgeous man anymore, it just wouldn’t be right. The professor deserved someone better.

“You shut the hell up right now, do you hear me? You ARE good enough! Hell, you’re a catch Dean Winchester, and don’t you ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You’re going to be a teacher yourself, so what the hell makes you think you don’t deserve to date a college professor? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!” Benny snapped. He had zero tolerance for Dean’s self-pity trips. The man was smart, gorgeous, hardworking, and loyal. If anything the good professor should be the one feeling unworthy.

Dean was quiet for a long time, adding the chemicals that Benny instructed him to add and cataloging the reactions, but his mind was still working overtime. 

“I’m going to be an elementary school teacher though man.” He looked up at his friend and Benny sighed.

“So you’re at opposite ends of the spectrum. So what? You like him and if he’s coming in regularly, he must like you too.”

“Meg says he was in yesterday. But she also said he had a date.” Dean frowned.

“And you know Meg likes to go for the most dramatic effect she possibly can. Most likely he stopped in to see you, you weren’t there, and he ended up running into someone he knew. Don’t jump to conclusions.” Benny warned.

Dean nodded. Benny was right, he would keep an open mind and he would take a chance. Those blue eyes were just too beautiful to let pass by. The next time he saw the good professor he would get the man’s first name, and give him his phone number. He’d never know if the teacher really was interested unless he tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Saturday Morning**

“Leave me alone.” Cas groaned when his blankets were yanked back.

“No, it’s after eleven and if you’re planning to go see your coffee shop hottie you need to get up and take a shower now. I have errands to run today, including depositing a check my mother sent me, so get up!” Charlie smacked his ass making him yelp.

“No, I’m not leaving my bed, I don’t feel good.” He groaned as he turned his head to peer up at her. His eyes were blood shot and his face was flushed. She pressed a hand to his forehead.

“Geez Cas, you’re burning up.” She pulled the covers back over him.

“I’ll get you some tea and soup. I’ll be back in a few hours, ok?”

“Yeah, now please, just let me sleep.” He croaked, burying his face in his pillow again.

“Alright sweetie. I’ll be back later.”

Charlie went out to her car and ran her errands as quickly as possible. After the bank she got an idea in her head. She pulled into the Starbuck’s parking lot and made her way inside. It was just after three and the place was pretty dead as she sauntered up to the counter. The green eyed man Cas was so head over heels for was at the register. He smiled as he greeted her.

“Hey, what can I getcha?”

“Oh, my friend woke up really sick today and I want to get him a tea to drink with his soup. Can you recommend a good one?” She asked, keeping her expression as innocent as possible.

The man looked surprised by the question.

“Do you know what he has? Is it a hangover or a cold?”

“I think it’s the flu, he’s burning up.” She replied.

“Ah, well then…” 

He went on to recommend several different teas and she settled on a fruit one that she’d only half heard the blend of. One word she’d caught was hibiscus. Cas loved that. 

“Thank you, I just want him to get better before he has to go back to work Monday. He has finals, plus he’s a TA, so he’s wearing himself out lately. It’s no wonder he got sick.” She smiled brightly as she handed over her money.

“Oh, that stinks. Tell him to take Echinacea and Goldenseal, it’ll boost his immune system and keep him from getting sick like this.” He said, handing back her change.

“Do…you go to the university?” She asked as he got her drinks ready. For the moment he was the only person behind the counter.

“I do, fourth year, elementary education. You?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m in computers. I doubled up so I’m actually working on my masters. Do you take any history classes?”

“I do.” His brow furrowed slightly as he tried to deduce the reason behind her random questions.

“Oh, have you ever had Professor Novak?” She asked. He almost dropped the tea. Clearly he had learned who Cas was.

“Uh, no, but I know of him. I have Rainer for history.” He wiped off the sides of the cup and put a lid on it before making her caramel latte.

“Why, uh, do you ask?” 

“Oh, that’s my roommate. I thought maybe you might have had him.” She shrugged. “He comes in here sometimes too. Really likes the mocha Frappuchinos.” 

He dropped her latte, letting out a soft curse.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make you another one real quick.” He told her as he grabbed a new cup.

“It’s ok, I’ve got time.” She bit down on her lip to keep from laughing as she watched him scramble to make her a fresh latte. It was adorable. He set the freshly made one down on the counter in front of her.

“I, uh, hope the tea helps and that he feels better soon. It’s no fun having the flu.” He told her.

“I just hope he doesn’t pass it to me. My girlfriend will kill me if I get her sick!” She gave one last bright smile before picking up both cups.

“Bye!”

He just stood there looking after her, wondering what the hell had just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was how Meg found him a minute later, still standing there, staring and thinking.

“Hey, wake up. Clean up that mess.” She poked him in the arm, snapping him back to the present.

“Ow, what?” He rubbed at the spot on his arm where she’d poked him. She had bony fingers.

“The mess you made? Clean it up.”

He grabbed a rag and began cleaning up the latte he had spilled earlier. As he cleaned he thought about the perky redhead, and he thought about Blue Eyes. Damn it, he STILL didn’t know the man’s name! 

“What are you thinking so hard about over there Winchester?” Meg asked.

“I figured out who he is.” She paused in her cleaning to look at him.

“What, the hot teacher?”

“How did you know he was a teacher?” He asked.

“For starters, I actually talk to the customers about more than just movies and books, and for two, he said he as grading papers the other day.” 

“Well, I got at least half of his name this time.” He was glad he at least had that much.

“Oh yeah? Is it the half that matters?” 

He frowned at her but she had that cocky smirk on her face that he had long ago come to realize was a permanent fixture on her.

“I’ll get his damn first name.” He snapped.

“Yeah, I’d like to see THAT happen this century.” She rolled her eyes and disappeared into the back.

“I’ll get it damn it.” He mumbled to himself. He was determined now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Charlie walked into the apartment she carried her bags and the drinks into the kitchen, depositing everything on the kitchen table.

“Cas? You awake?” She called out. No answer. She grabbed the tea and the soup she’d picked up for him from the diner on the corner and made her way to his room. He was still in bed, exactly where she’d left him, except now how he was shirtless and lying on his back. He cracked and eye when she walked in but they flew open when he saw the logo on the cup in her hand.

“What did you do?” His voice cracked as he struggled to sit up. 

“Hush. You can thank mama later for working her magic. Here.” She waited until he had worked himself into a sitting position before handing him the tea.

“Charlie…” He whined. “What did you do?”

“I stopped to get you something to drink.” She opened the bag with the soup and pulled the container out along with the plastic spoon.

“No, you did something, I just know it! Please tell me you didn’t just flat out tell him I like him!” He looked at the cup in his hand. “What is this anyway?”

“It’s a tea he picked out special for you.” She replied.

“He-what? He picked out a tea for me? Why would he do that?”

“Because I told him my bestest roommate was sick at home with the flu, and I asked him to recommend a good one. Then I did a little Q and A and learned that he’s a student at the university too. Elementary Education. Almost done with his degree too. So, he’s a few years younger but you know what they say about younger men…” She giggled and he groaned.

“You are incorrigible.” 

“But you love me anyway.” She reminded him as she handed him the soup. He set the tea on the nightstand and took the soup.

“Yes, unfortunately I do.” He took a few bites as she watched him.

“So…what else did he say?”

She snorted. “Well, I casually mentioned that you’re a professor at the university and he got all flustered. Dropped my drink and had to remake it. He definitely recognized your name though, so I think your green eyed stallion has been running recognizance. He also said he hopes the tea helps and that you feel better soon.”

Cas almost choked on the soup. “Really?”

She nodded. “He likes you, I know it. I just wanted him to know that you hadn’t blown him off today.”

Cas ate half of the soup before he handed it back to her. He fished a bottle of ibuprofen out of his drawer and took a couple, swallowing them down with the tea. It tasted especially good, despite his sense of taste being dulled at the moment.

“Thank you, for the tea and soup.” He told her.

“You’re welcome. And you’re welcome for the information too.” She patted his leg as she stood up.

“Get some rest, you want to look sexy for your coffee boy next week.” She teased.

“Ha, right.” He slid down and rolled onto his side as she left the room. He knew who Cas was? How much did he know? Had he earned a negative reputation that he was unaware of? He hoped the answer to that was no. Crowley had made things rather difficult for a brief time around the fall semester, and all because he had agreed to one date. The cocky Scotsman did not get a second one. As he drifted off again his mind turned to the man in the coffee shop, and his determination to finally speak to the man long enough to give him his number. He was going to make that happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean found himself slowing each day as he passed Novak’s classroom. He hoped to catch a glimpse of the professor but by Tuesday he was doubting he would for the rest of the week. The red headed chick had said he was really sick, so he was probably still at home recovering. He almost passed the room Wednesday without stopping, but he was so glad he did because there he was, sitting on that desk with a stack of papers in his hand. He was dressed in jeans, a plaid button down, and a tan blazer. He looked like a professor, but with the benefit of being absolutely, drop dead GORGEOUS. Dean had never found any professors even half as attractive as this man was. He was in a conversation with a student and something funny must have been said because suddenly Blue Eyes threw his head back and laughed. From where he stood Dean could hear it, and it was a beautiful sound. Even the student was laughing. It made Dean smile to see the man so happy. He was just about to turn and leave when the professor’s attention was drawn towards the door. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Dean’s figure standing in the doorway, and then they widened with recognition. He stood up, turning his body towards the door but Dean panicked. He turned and practically ran to his own class. As he slid into his seat next to Benny he dropped his head to the table and groaned.

“What did you do?” Benny asked.

“He saw me standing in the doorway of his classroom.” Dean groaned.

“So? There’s no way-”

“Oh, he recognized me. He stood up as soon as he knew it was me and…I bolted.” Dean picked his head up and dropped it down on the table again with a thunk.

“Well what did you do that for? He probably wanted to talk to you.” Benny smacked his arm and Dean groaned again.

“Cause I’m an idiot?” Dean offered.

“Well I’m not going to argue you on that one.” Dean could hear the amusement in the other man’s voice.

“Fuck you.” He growled.

“Now, now, that’s what you want to do with the good professor, so what I suggest is that when class is over you march on down to his room and see if you can catch him. Try having a real conversation.” Benny patted him on a back before turning his attention to his text book. Dean sighed and pulled out his own book. This was going to be a long class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas liked to talk with his students before the start of class and though he still didn’t feel a hundred percent, he knew he needed to get back in the classroom. He’d been discussing a scene from the new Jurassic World movie with a student, laughing over the scene where the kids didn’t want to leave Chris Pratt’s character when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck rose up. He got the feeling that someone was watching him and turned to scan the room. His students were busy chatting with one another so he turned to see if perhaps a Dean or other administrator was watching the class. Indeed, someone WAS standing there. Being that you had to take a flight of steps to get down to the lectern the door was quite a distance away. Cas squinted, trying to figure out who was standing there, but he knew that form, that sandy brown hair, those squared shoulders. His eyes widened as he realized it was the barista standing there. And the man was staring at him. This was his opportunity to finally introduce himself so he took a step towards the stairs and…the man bolted. Cas stopped, frowning up at the door. Why had he run? He hurried up the stairs and peered out into the hall but the man was nowhere to be seen.

“Looking for someone Professor?” A dark haired girl…Lisa he thought her name was, asked.

“Oh, no, no. I just thought I saw someone I knew. They’re gone now though.” He smiled politely and returned to his desk. He had a test to administer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When class ended Dean found that his legs suddenly didn’t want to cooperate and allow him to stand up. Benny had already gathered up his things and was on his feet waiting.

“You can’t hide in here forever. Go, talk to the man. Or I will.” Benny raised one eyebrow in challenge and that was all the motivation Dean needed. Benny was not a man to give empty threats. If he didn’t go find Professor Novak now, Benny would, and the Cajun would make things ten times more awkward for him than it already was.

“Fine.” Dean grabbed his stuff and shoved them in his bag. He sauntered down to Novak’s room with an amused Benny trailing after. The door was closed but there was a window in the center. 

“Oh…shit…” Dean muttered as he peered into the room.

“What?” Benny asked. Dean turned to look at his friend.

“I can’t go in there right now. Lisa’s in there!”

Benny stepped up to take a look, cursing under his breath in what sounded like French.

“Well, you can wait for her to leave or you can count your losses and try again later.” 

“I’ll count my losses. It’s bad enough she followed me to this school. I don’t need her knowing I have a crush on her professor. She’ll try to sabotage it.” Dean started walking down the hall. Benny followed.

“Try again tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, I suppose.” Dean sighed. He was getting frustrated, but it was directed at himself. If all else failed he would see the gorgeous professor Saturday. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dean's an idiot. Now that we've established that, let's move forward. On to the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas stops in at the coffee shop and Dean FINALLY gets to talk to him, until they're rudely interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...
> 
> I love you all, thank you for reading!

“Cas, your brother’s on the phone!” Charlie yelled.

“Why is he calling you instead of me?” He yelled back. He was busy getting dressed and was still naked. No way was he going to traipse through the apartment in nothing but a towel when he knew Dorothy was there.

“He didn’t, he called you but you left your phone out here!”

Cas sighed and grabbed his robe off the back of the door. He put it on, cinching the belt tight before heading to the living room. Charlie was curled up with her girlfriend Dorothy on the couch, a Harry Potter movie paused on the screen. She handed his phone over to him.

“Hello?” He asked as he started back towards his room.

“Are you having an orgy over there little brother and you didn’t think to invite me?”

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh ha ha. Like Charlie or Dorothy would be interested in you.”

“Well, a man can dream, can’t he?” 

“What do you want Gabe?” Not even thirty seconds into the call and he was ready to hang up on his brother.

“Can’t I call to see how my baby brother is doing?” Gabe asked innocently.

“I’m your only brother, and you only call when you want something. So spill.” Cas found a whimsy Star Wars themed shirt in his drawer and put it on. 

“Well, see, I have this date tonight, and she has this friend…”

“No. Not happening. Ask someone else.” Cas snapped. He hated when his brother did this!

“There is no one else I can ask. Don’t you think I’ve tried already?” Gabe whined.

“The answer is no. I’m…already seeing someone.” Cas looked at his reflection in the mirror above his dresser, noting the look of shock on his own face. Why the HELL had he just said that?!

“You. You’re seeing someone.” Gabe’s tone was skeptical.

“Yes I am, and you’re not getting any details, not even so much as a name, so just drop it. I’m not interested in taking your date’s friend off your hands so that you can get laid.” Cas spoke firmly, hoping his brother didn’t notice how much his voice was trembling.

“Alright, alright, sorry I even asked. Can I at least get a description? Is the guy hot?” 

“He’s drop dead gorgeous. Taller than me, tan with freckles, green eyes, just…perfect.” And God did Cas wish the man was really his.

“Well, I can’t wait to meet the man that has my baby brother on Cloud nine. I’ll figure something else out for her friend. Try calling once in a while, ok? I miss talking with you.” Gabe said.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve been busy. Semester is ending soon though and then I’ll have some time off. I’ll call you then.” Cas promised.

“Alright, sounds good. Catch you later Cassie!” 

The line went dead and Cas tossed the phone on his bed to go back to searching for pants to wear. He settled on the jeans the barista hadn’t gotten to see him in that Tuesday and finished dressing. A quick brush of fingers through his hair completed the look and he was ready to go to the coffee shop.

“Charlie?” He asked when he walked in the room. Charlie had her tongue down her girlfriend’s throat and hadn’t heard him approach. She pulled back and looked up at him.

“Oh, right! It’s Saturday! It’s ‘get Cas laid’ day!” Charlie exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dorothy looked between the two, her expression confused. Before Cas could explain Charlie was talking.

“So there’s this guy, a barista at this Starbucks on the other end of town, and Cas is like head over heels for the guy. He’s gorgeous too, for a guy. Tall, broad shoulders, bright green eyes, long lashes, and Cas is totally into him. The guy is totally into Cas too, but they’re both shy nerds and keep missing on getting each other’s names. Today is the day Cas goes in to really talk to him and get his name and number!”

Dorothy listened with eyebrows raised and a smile on her face. “Oh, well come on then, let’s go see Cas in action.” She was already on her feet and pulling Charlie up with her.

“Oh, but I can go in alone…” Cas shook his head, there was no way he wanted them there to embarrass him.

“Oh, no Cas, we’re your wingmen. We have your back.” Dorothy said as she linked arms with him and pulled him towards the door.

Cas groaned. He suspected that he was truly going to regret this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coffee shop was a bit busier than usual and as they got out of the car Cas could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous when trying to get someone’s name and number. Dorothy dashed ahead of them to open the door and they walked in. Cas’ eyes immediately went to the counter and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the barista working. So far he had not yet noticed Cas. 

“Come on, let’s order!” Charlie squealed and pulled Cas into the line with her. Dorothy pulled up the rear. He wasn’t stupid, he knew the girls were locking him in so he couldn’t chicken out and run. When their turn came and they stepped up to the cashier he saw it was the brunette. Meg.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Clarence. Welcome back. You want your usual?” She asked. He blushed at that. Was he really coming in so often that his drink was now memorized.

“Oh, um, yes please.” He looked at Charlie who still had her arm linked through his as she studied the menu.

“I”ll….have a vanilla bean Frappuccino, venti. What about you babe?” She turned to Dorothy.

“Coffee. Black.” Dorothy replied.

Meg entered in the order and Cas paid. Charlie finally released his arm and actually pushed him towards the pickup counter where there was a crowd waiting. So far Green Eyes had not yet looked up. He was racing to fill the orders that had come before Cas’. The red head he’d seen at the register the last time he’d been in was standing there looking at him.

“Name?” She asked.

“Cas.” He replied.

The other two gave their names as well and the red head, who was actually wearing a name tag that read Anna wrote their names on the cups.

“Do you want whipped cream?” Anna asked him.

“Yes, please.” He replied. Green Eyes heard his voice and whipped his head around, those beautiful orbs as big as saucers.

“Oh…hey, you’re back.” The man smiled nervously and Charlie snickered.

“I am.” Cas smiled and hoped he didn’t look half as terrified as he felt.

“I, uh, sorry about the other day.” The man handed cups to the people in line ahead of Cas and turned to look at him an apologetic expression on his face. “I was running late to class and my professor hates me enough as it is.”

Cas nodded, accepting his story but not quite believing it. “I’m sure your professor doesn’t hate you.”

“No, really, he does. He actually told me he hates me. I have to work twice as hard in that class in order to maintain a solid B. I should be getting an A.” Green Eyes complained.

“Well, semester’s almost over and then you won’t have to deal with him again, right?” Charlie piped up.

Green eyes slid over to her and a look of recognition appeared. “Oh, yeah, and I’ll be glad to be done with the guy.” He was preparing their drinks as he talked and he handed Dorothy hers first. His eyes fell on Cas’ shirt and he snorted. The shirt showed Darth Vader with the caption under it “Who’s Your Daddy?”

“I like that. Where do you get such cool shirts?” 

“Me.” Charlie grinned and bounced on her heels. Cas rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend.

“She felt I needed to update my wardrobe, so we went shopping. I like them though, they’re growing on me.”

“They’re awesome.” Green Eyes held up the vanilla bean and read the name on the cup. 

“I’m assuming you’re Charlie?” He looked at her and she nodded. She took the cup and grabbed a straw, moving off to the side to find a table to sit at. Dorothy followed her. 

“And that must make you…Gas?” He looked at the name on the cup and then at Cas.

“What? No, Cas, C-A-S. Short for Castiel.” Cas said.

“Anna writes too fast.” The other man mumbled as he went over the C with his sharpie. 

“That’s a pretty cool name.” He said as he prepared the mocha Frappuccino.

“I was named after an angel, so was my brother.” Cas had heard comments on his name all his life. It was just easier to go by Cas and avoid the awkward conversations.

“Well, that’s better than who I was named after. I was named after my grandmother.” The man chuckled.

Cas burst out laughing, he couldn’t help it. “Your grandmother?”

Green Eyes grinned and nodded. “Yep. Her name was Deanna. So they decided to name me Dean.”

“Dean.” Cas rolled the word around in his mouth for a second. “I think the name suits you. I was afraid your grandmother might have been named Sue or Elizabeth or something.” Cas laughed at his own joke and Dean laughed with him.

Dean slid the drink across the counter towards him. “So I was wondering…”

“Dean!” 

“Fucking hell.” Dean hissed. 

“Professor Novak! Fancy seeing you here!” Lisa bounced up next to Cas and smiled sweetly at him.

“Hello Lisa.” He smiled politely.

Her eyes were on Dean though, no longer paying Cas any attention. “Dean, we need to talk.” 

“No, we really don’t, and you need to leave my place of employment.” Dean told her.

“No, I’m not leaving. Dean, I’m pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the end here. Almost there, unless you guys want to see more. Do you want a first date? Or do you prefer to just imagine later how things turn out? Let me know in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cas is chased off by Lisa's sudden announcement he's left to pick up the pieces and find the professor to explain things, but first he needs to deal with Lisa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll like this chapter.

“No, I’m not leaving. Dean, I’m pregnant!” She cried. Cas took a step back, stunned. The look of shock on Dean’s face matching his own.

“I-I have to go.” Cas turned on his heels and made for the door, not even waiting for Charlie or Dorothy. Once he was outside he hung a left and kept walking.

“Cas! Cas! Wait up!” Dorothy was running after him, he could hear her feet pounding across the pavement and he slowed just enough to let her catch up.

“What the hell happened in there?” She asked.

“That’s his girlfriend. She just told him she’s pregnant.” His eyes burned with unshed tears. He wasn’t sure if they were from anger or hurt. It didn’t matter though as he tried to blink them away.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry.” She pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back tightly as he tried to get the myriad of emotions he was feeling in that moment under some semblance of control.

“Are you sure that’s his girlfriend?” She asked as she took him by the hand and led him over to the nearest park bench.”

“You don’t just march into someone’s work place and announce you’re pregnant unless it’s their child.” He felt like his heart was breaking. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He knew she was looking for some other reason that Lisa would have done that, but she was coming up empty.

“I’m not coming back here anymore.” He stared at the drink in his hand as though it were the most offensive thing he had ever seen before chucking it in the garbage can next to him.

“I still have to go back and get Charlie, and my coffee though. Why don’t you go wait in the car?” She handed him the keys and watched him walk away. Her heart broke for the poor guy. It was clear Cas liked the guy a lot, and if the guy had a girlfriend it was wrong of him to lead Cas on.

Cas made his way to the car and opened the doors. He sat down in the backseat before allowing himself to slide down into a laying position. With one arm thrown over his eyes to block out the sun all he had to do now was wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was too stunned by Lisa’s words to register that Cas was making a bee line for the door until he heard the bell over the door and he caught sight of the man hurrying down the street.

_Oh shit! He thinks the kid's mine!_ He thought, as his brain finally kicked back into gear.

“What the hell do you want me to do Lisa? It’s not mine, I can’t do anything for you! We barely even dated years ago! What exactly are you expecting me to do?!” He was trying hard not to yell but he knew his voice was louder than he’s intended.

“No duh, it’s Ash’s!” Her face crumpled and she burst into tears.

“You…slept with Ash?” He wasn’t sure whether he was shocked or disgusted by that fact. He knew Ash’s reputation with the ladies.

“I was drunk!” She hissed.

“You need to talk to Ash about this. I can’t do anything for you.” He shook his head and looked around to see how many people were watching them. It would appear everyone was watching, including Charlie, the red head that had come in with Cas. Honestly, he was surprised she was still there. The other woman was gone though. Charlie was watching the scene Lisa was making with rapt attention. If she’d had popcorn, she’d have been munching it, of that he had no doubt.

“Meg, I’m taking my break.” He announced as he pulled off his apron and hat. When he came around the front Lisa practically propelled herself into his arms. Instead of hugging her he peeled her off and held her at arm’s length.

“You need to call Ash. Now. This is between you and him, not you and me. I can’t help you with this.” He spoke calmly, not wanting to spook her and have her erupt into tears again. She brought a hand up to touch his chest.

“I was hoping maybe you and I-”

This time he pushed her away.

“Do not finish that sentence. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you I’m gay before you get it through that thick skull of yours that there is no you and I. There never really WAS a you and I. I dated you during a time when I was confused, and I was scared shitless of my dad. I was trying to live up to what I thought he wanted. I was trying to be the perfect son, until I couldn’t keep pretending. Turns out I didn’t need to, he doesn’t care. I broke up with you to save you that heart ache because I never had the feelings for you that you wanted me to have. That professor you just chased right out of here with your rather uncalled for announcement? THAT’S the man I want. You need to get a hold of yourself Lis, and get your head out of the past. There’s going to be a guy out there that will love you the way you want and deserve to be loved. I am not that man. Ash can be though, if you let him. He’s a great guy. So call him.”

Lisa burst into tears again but this time he made no move to touch her. Dean looked over and saw Charlie, and now her girlfriend as well were watching the entire thing. Cas though was still MIA. Lisa got her tears under control and looked up at him again.

“I’m sorry Dean, I don’t know what I was thinking. I just…” Her lip quivered for a moment before she bit down on it. “Yeah, I’ll go call him now.”

Dean relaxed and nodded. “Good. Ash is a better guy than you give him credit for. Just give him a chance.”

She nodded and attempted to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye Lis.” He watched her go and let out a deep sigh.

“I didn’t think this place supplied dinner theater too.” Charlie quipped. Dean hurried over, the frantic look in his eyes almost scary.

“Where is he?” 

“Who, Cas?” Charlie asked.

“Yes! I need to talk to him and clear that mess up. That’s not my kid!” Dean ran a hand through his hair nervously as he scanned the street and parking lot beyond the window.

“He’s in the car, waiting on us. He’s pretty upset.” Dorothy said.

“Fuck! She’s always doing shit like that. I’m so sick of it!” 

“Let me guess, only girl you ever dated and she can’t get over you?” Charlie asked.

“Exactly! I dated her in my junior year of high school for like six months and she just won’t let it go. She won’t accept that…” He realized he was telling his life story to total strangers.

“That you’re gay?” Dorothy finished for him. He nodded.

“Yeah. I tried to be friends but that wasn’t enough for her, so I try to avoid her now.” 

“Well, you see that little pink Chevy Spark out there in the parking lot?” Charlie pointed and Dean followed her gaze until he spotted it.

“Yeah, that’s yours?”

“Yep. Be kind, he really likes you and he thinks it just blew up in his face.” Dorothy told him.

“Well, the feeling is mutual, and I just want the chance to set things straight.” He started for the door but paused, turning to look at them.

“Thanks, you know, for listening.”

“No problem, now go seduce my best friend cause you’re not going to find a better guy than him.” Charlie winked and gave him a cheesy grin. He smiled back.

“Yeah, I sort of had the same thought.” He laughed. With one last nod he stepped out onto the sidewalk. 

The Starbucks was in a strip mall and the parking lot, while narrow, had space for parking on both sides. The Spark was on the other side of the lot, and about six spaces down. As he approached the car he could hear his blood pounding in his ears. He wasn’t sure how exactly to tell the man that what he’d heard was wrong, but he was going to try his best anyway.

As he approached the car he saw that the backdoor was open on the driver’s side, and there was a pair of jean clad legs hanging out. He moved around to peer into the car. Cas was stretched out across the backseat, one arm over his eyes, his breathing slow and steady. Was he asleep? The shirt he was wearing had ridden up to reveal a strip of smooth, pale skin on his stomach and Dean found his eyes drawn to the trail of hair that wound down from his bellybutton to disappear below the edge of his jeans. His eyes wandered lower, taking in the lean form of the sleeping man. In that moment he wanted so bad to touch him but instead he placed his hands on the top of the tiny pink car and leaned down.

“Cas?”

The man didn’t stir. Apparently he had fallen asleep.

“Hey, Cas.” 

There was a groan and the arm fell away from his face. Those blue eyes that captivated Dean so much fluttered open, squinting against the afternoon sunlight.

“Charlie?” He asked thickly.

“No, sorry, they’re still inside drinking their coffee.” Dean replied. Upon hearing his voice Cas’ head shot up. The seat was narrow but he managed to get himself up on one elbow.

“What do you want?”

It pained Dean to hear the wariness in the man’s voice. “For starters? To tell you that what you heard from Lisa? It’s not what you think. My best friend got her pregnant.”

Cas tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. “And she came into your workplace to tell you this?”

“Long story short? I dated Lisa for a couple of months back in high school, before I came out and when we broke up, she didn’t take it well. She still doesn’t accept that I’m gay. I told her to go call the baby’s dad.”

Cas seemed to relax a bit. “It’s not my business.” 

“It’s ok. Anyone that knows me knows I’m gay and that Lisa is just a little…lost in the fantasy of what she wished it had been like between us rather than how it actually was.”

For a moment that seemed to stretch on much too long they just stared at each other. Dean was the first to speak.

“Can I sit for a sec?”

Cas quickly pulled his legs up and into the car, sliding to the other end to give Dean room.

“It’s a tight fit back here.” He said when he had to squeeze his own legs into the car. Cas chuckled.

“Now you know why I was lying with my legs hanging out. This car is meant for short people.”

“Well, to be fair, you looked damn sexy lying there like that.” Dean said, smiling. Cas’ face flushed red and he lowered his head. Dean could still see the shy smile on his lips though. How was this man even a professor if he was this shy and adorable?

“Where’s your drink?” Dean asked, looking around.

Cas’ smile faltered and now he just looked embarrassed. “Oh, um, I threw it out.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll make you another one, ok?” Dean looked genuinely sorry, though really, he had nothing to apologize for.

“Sure, ok.” Cas agreed.

“So, uh, what I was trying to say before Lisa so rudely interrupted was that I like you. And I wanted to know if you’d like to go out sometime.” Dean’s cheeks had a hint of red to them that Cas found adorable.

“I would like that very much. When were you thinking?” 

“Well, Saturday nights are good for me. I get off in…” Dean pulled his phone out. He had already gone over on his break but Meg understood. She was mean but she wasn’t a jerk.

“A little less than two hours if you want to go out tonight. Can I take you out for dinner? I can be to your place by five if you don’t mine me smelling like coffee all night, six if you let me go home and shower.”

The smile that bloomed across Cas’ lips was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. 

“That’s fine, I can be ready by six.” Cas told him.

“Why don’t we start with exchanging numbers, ok?” Dean handed Cas his phone and waited for him to enter his phone number. He placed a quick call and laughed as the Star Wars theme song began to emanate from Cas’ back pocket.

“You are so fucking cool man.” He told him. Cas grinned.

“No one but Charlie has ever told me that before.”

“Well, it’s the truth. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up right about six, ok?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded, the dopey grin still on his face.

“Come on, I’ll make you another Frappuccino.” Dean slid out of the cramped confines of the backseat and waited for Cas to close the windows and lock the car. As they started across the parking lot he reached out, taking Cas’ hand in his. 

“You know, I liked you the moment I saw you walk in with that Millennium Falcon shirt on.” 

“Really?” Cas asked.

“Yep. Nerdy guys are hot.” He winked at Cas, laughing when the man blushed.

“Charlie insisted on the tee shirts so that I could meet guys. It was her mission to get me laid.” Cas admitted.

Dean stopped outside the door the coffee shop, one eyebrow raised. “As if someone as gorgeous as you has problems in that department.”

Cas snorted and slapped his free hand over his nose.

“You’d be surprised.” Was his reply when he finally lowered his hand.

“Anyone passing up someone as amazing as you is an idiot.” Dean said sincerely.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas appreciated Dean’s words very much.

“So, let’s go in and make your drink ok?” Dean squeezed his hand.

“Ok.” Cas agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand this fic is NOT OVER YET, so stay tuned! First date is coming! And we'll kind of go from there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big date...
> 
> And Dean wants Cas to bring his light saber with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your minds out of the gutter! It's an actual light saber!
> 
> Now, I'm a huge fan of the movies and I was racking my brains trying to figure out something fun and nerdy for them to do on a first date. Then it dawned on me, I'm setting it pretty much in the summer, and parks everywhere do those movies, so why not some roll playing too? Just a little light roll playing, acting out some short scenes and stuff, but I thought it would be fun for them.
> 
> While I am a huge fan, I do NOT live my life watching the movies, so if I made mistakes, too bad. It's my story. I still love you guys though, and I hope you like the chapter in general.
> 
> And yes, I'm aware there are FOUR people in the Count Dooku/Yoda scene, but I didn't think it necessary to pull in a fourth person, especially if there aren't that many people participating. See, I know what I'm doing...

Cas had no idea where they were even going that night but he was almost afraid to text Dean to ask him how he should dress. He was saved though when Dean texted him first.

Dean: Do you own a light saber?

Cas chuckled at the question. 

Cas: Yes, why?

Dean: You just get more attractive by the minute. Blue or red? Or is it another color?

Cas: Actually, I collect Star Wars memorabilia but only one saber actually lights up. So blue.

Dean: Sweet! I have the one Darth Maul used.

Cas: I want to see that!

Dean: You will, tonight. Dress nerdy and have your saber ready. 

Cas was even more excited now for their date and searched through his drawers until he found a shirt that had Luke, Leia, and Han on the front, all wielding their light sabers. He tossed it on the bed before heading to the bathroom where he took a long, hot shower and shaved. When he returned to his room he found Charlie had laid the shirt out for him with a brand new pair of jeans and a pair of boxer briefs. 

“Charlie?” He called out.

“Yeah?”

“Where did these pants come from?”

“I bought them for you in anticipation of this night. You’re going to look hot in them, trust me.” She called back. He could hear Dorothy agreeing with her.

 

He dressed and turned to look at himself in the full length mirror on the back of his door. Damn, she was right, he did look good. The pants were slim but not tight enough to be considered skinny jeans, and they showed off his muscular thighs as well as his ass. The boxer briefs mean no bunching of fabric to give his bulges in strange places. He splashed on some cologne and spent twenty minutes trying to tame his hair but it was pointless. When he walked into the living room Charlie whistled.

“I told you those pants would make you look hot, not that you needed any help. You’re gorgeous Cas!” She exclaimed.

“You do look good Cas. You’ll have him eating out of the palm of your hand by the end of the night.” Dorothy winked and he laughed.

“Did you bring condoms?” Charlie asked. Cas’ face immediately went red.

“N-no! Why would I need them? It’s our first date!”

Charlie stood up and approached him slowly, a smile on her lips that he didn’t trust for even one second. She reached around him and tucked something into his back pocket. He patted it and gasped when he realized what it was.

“Just in case. He is pretty hot. Not as hot as you of course, but you never know, you could get lucky.” She squealed with delight and practically bounced back to the couch where Dorothy was trying to stifle a giggle.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

Dean: I’m a few minutes early, that ok? I’m parked outside. Look for the sex machine.

“What the hell?” Cas muttered, shaking his head and laughing.

“What?” Charlie asked.

“He says he’s here, parked outside and that I should look for the ‘sex machine’, whatever that means.”

Charlie and Dorothy both scrambled to the window that overlooked the street.

“Oh my God! That is a sex machine!” Charlie gasped.

Cas went to window and looked down. There was a sleek, black Impala idling at the curb. Suffice to say, he was impressed. He back tracked to the wall where there were four light sabers mounted and lifted up the replica of Luke Skywalker’s.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Charlie asked.

“He told me to bring it.” 

“A light saber? Now I’m dying to know where he’s taking you.” She pouted. He placed a kiss to her forehead.

“You’ll find out tonight.”

He hurried down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. Dean was approaching him, a huge grin on his face.

“You weren’t kidding, that’s an exact replica.” Dean said, admiring the light saber in Cas’ hands.

“I don’t lie Dean. I have all of theirs, plus Anakin’s.” Cas motioned towards his shirt.

“You’re possibly the coolest person I know.” Dean reached out, taking Cas’ hand and walking him over to his car.

“Charlie would beg to differ. She thinks she’s cooler than me.” Cas laughed. Dean took the light saber and set it in the trunk so it wouldn’t get damaged before opening the passenger door for him.

“Thank you.” Cas said as he got in.

Dean went around to the driver’s side and got in. The car was still on so he just pulled away from the curb.

“Where are we going that I needed to bring a light saber?” Cas asked. Dean flashed him a grin.

“Movie in the park. Tonight’s movie? Star Wars. I know you’ve probably seen it as many times as I have, but dude, they’re doing scene reenactments! But you have to bring your own light saber. I thought about dressing up, but it’s kind of too hot tonight. Plus I like seeing you dressed like this.” Dean winked, laughing when Cas blushed.

“That sounds like fun. Did we need lawn chairs? Or maybe a blanket?” Cas tried to push his initial embarrassment down.

“I have that covered, don’t worry. I brought dinner too.”

It was a short drive to the park but it was bustling with activity. Everywhere people were dressed as though they belonged in the movie, carrying chairs, grills, and blankets into the park.

“I’ll need your help. You carry the blanket and the sabers, I’ll carry the cooler and the grill.” Dean said as they got out.

“Ok.” Cas took them as they were handed to him, but also grabbed the bag Dean was struggling to keep up on his shoulder as they walked. The park was big and people were spread out. Dean motioned to a spot with a perfect view of the giant screen and motioned for Cas to set their stuff down. While Cas set up the blanket Dean started the grill.

“Do you like burgers?” Dean asked. Cas was glad he’d brought a portable propane grill rather than charcoal. He was starving.

“Love them.” Cas stretched out on his stomach, his back to the screen as he watched Dean cook.

“I’m glad you said that or I might have to end things early tonight.” Dean teased, sending another wink in Cas’ direction. This time Cas didn’t blush, he simply smiled back.

“That would have been a shame too.” Cas was up on his elbows with his head resting in one hand. His legs were bent and swinging behind him as he watched Dean flip the burgers.

“I brought sodas and chips, they’re in the bag. Toss me a Coke?” Dean asked. Cas leaned over to rifle around in the bag. He pulled out two Cokes and a bag of chips. Dean took one of the sodas when it was offered and opened it.

“So Cas, what’s your favorite, one through three or four through six?”

“Four through six. I like the originals. Don’t get me wrong, I like the prequels, but I seriously could have done without Jar Jar Binks.” Cas replied without hesitation.

“A man after my own heart. Good answer.” Dean added cheese to the burgers and closed the lid again. He took a swig of his drink and looked down at his date. Cas was on his side now, leaning on one elbow and looking back towards the screen where people were setting something up.

“I honestly didn’t know they did cool stuff like this here. This is pretty awesome.” Cas turned back to look up at him and Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. The man was absolutely stunning.

“It’s a different movie every weekend but this kind of stuff is only once a month. Around Halloween they do The Rocky Horror Picture Show.”

“Now that would be fun. I make a mean Dr. Frank-N-Furter.” Cas said, a flirty smile on his lips. Dean’s mind immediately went to images of Cas in full make up dressed in black leather lingerie. If there wasn’t a grill between the two of them Cas would get a full view of his hard on.

“Really?” His voice cracked and Cas’ smile grew wider. “I go as Rocky.”

Cas’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. Dean had no doubts about what the man was imagining. With the burgers done Dean slipped them onto the buns he’d brought and began pulling condiments out of the cooler. They dressed their burgers and Dean joined him on the blanket.

“What time does the movie start?” Cas asked.

“Eight. We have plenty of time to eat and talk before it starts.”

They ate, talking about school, work, and the things they liked to do for fun. Dean found himself glad that he hadn’t decided to forget about Cas. He really was just a normal guy. At twenty five he was the second oldest guy Dean had ever dated, though what he and Benny had done didn’t exactly constitute as dating. When the food was gone Dean did a quick clean up, throwing their trash in the nearest garbage can. When he returned he found Cas on his feet talking to a couple. The man’s shoulders were tense and it wasn’t until Dean drew closer that he realized who exactly the man was talking to.

“Ash? Lisa?” Dean asked as he stepped up next to Cas.

“Yeah, hey, sorry, I didn’t know you were coming here tonight.” Ash apologized and shot a glance over at Lisa. She looked upset but was strangely subdued.

“It’s cool. Are you staying?” Dean’s voice was tight, even though he was trying to sound casual. Cas stepped closer and on instinct he wrapped an arm around the man’s waist. It was a gesture Lisa didn’t miss, and Dean was glad. Cas just leaned in closer.

“We’re like way on the other side. We’re not going to bother you guys. Have a good night.” Ash started walking and as Lisa turned Dean reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Did you talk to him yet?” He asked. Her eyes went to Cas for a second before dropping to the ground at her feet.

“That’s why I’m here tonight. I’m planning to tell him in a little while.” She said softly.

Dean released her arm. “Good. He deserves to know, no matter what you decide to do.” She nodded, offering them a weak smile before following after Ash.

“So that’s the man that got her pregnant?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, Ash, Lisa and I all went to high school together and I’m not sure how or when they even hooked up, but he got her pregnant. I know he’ll man up, but I don’t know about her.” Dean sighed. He released Cas’ waist and took his hand, tugging him down onto the blanket with him. He pulled on the man until he was sitting between his legs with his head resting on Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around him.

“Tell me if I’m moving too fast.” He said softly.

“No, this…is good.” 

As the movie started Cas felt Dean tense and turned to see a huge grin on the man’s face. He was practically thrumming with excitement. They mouthed the opening credits as they had them memorized, and Cas laughed as the movie progressed and Dean mimicked the sounds of the ships and the light sabers. During the most intimate scene between Han and Leia, as Dean’s attention was riveted to the screen in expectation, Cas kissed him. Dean gasped, caught off guard, but he quickly leaned into it, kissing the man back. 

It was dark out now, the only light coming from the movie itself and Cas hoped no one would notice when he pushed Dean down on the blanket and climbed on top of him, their mouths never leaving one another. Dean clung to him, pulling him down against him as he moved his mouth to Cas’ jaw and to his neck. He ran his hands down Cas’ back and over the perfect curve of his ass, squeezing it. The moan that escaped the man’s lips was incredible and Dean knew he definitely wanted to hear more of that. As his smoothed his hand over Cas’ back end he felt a familiar shape in his pocket. The grin that broke out on his face was downright wicked.

“Were you hoping to get lucky tonight?” He snagged the little package from Cas’ pocket and held it up.

“Oh my God…” Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest for a moment before scrambling off him and turning his back in embarrassment.

“Cas, I’m just teasing.” Dean crawled over on his knees and wrapped his arms around the man. He pressed a kiss to his neck but Cas was still tense.

“I don’t…do that. Charlie shoved it in my pocket before I left. I forgot it was there.”

“She was looking out for you. Had my friend Benny been home when I left he’d have probably tried to shove an entire box in my pocket. It’s nice having people in your life that care.” He pulled Cas back against him and felt the man relax.

“She picked out these pants too.” Cas muttered.

“She has fantastic taste, not that you needed any help. You’re gorgeous Cas.” 

Cas relaxed completely and Dean took the opportunity to lay the man down and lean over him.

“I’m having a great time tonight.” He said as he ran a hand through Cas’ hair. He’d been dying to do that since he’d first seen the man.

“Me too.” Cas agreed. A scene flashed on the screen and Cas’ blue eyes lit up. In that moment Dean was certain this was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. The movie was a distant memory at this point. All he could focus on was this man here with him right at that moment. 

“You know, there’s a comic-con coming up next month.” 

“I know, I have my ticket already. Charlie and I go every year. This year Dorothy is coming with.” Cas brought a hand up to run it along Dean’s jaw.

“We should make it a group thing then. Ash, Benny and I are going. No Lisa.”

“I’d like that. Do you dress up?” Cas asked.

“Hell yeah I do. You?”

“Going as the eleventh doctor this year. Charlie is going as the Tardis and Dorothy is going to be River Song.” Cas replied.

“That is so damn cool. I’m debating on going as Anakin or possibly Legolas.” Dean ran his hand up Cas’ side making the man shudder.

“Do I have to wait that long to see you again?” Cas asked.

“No way. When are you free next?”

They made plans to see each other the following night before Dean found that he couldn’t resist that perfect heart shaped mouth and kissed Cas senseless again. When the movie ended and people started murmuring they pulled apart and looked around. Flood lights were turning on, lighting the entire park up. 

“Is this when the roll playing begins?” Cas asked. Dean sat back and pulled Cas up into a sitting position. He was busy looking around. A large area in front of the stage had been cleared and surrounded by yellow tape.

“I think it’s going to start right there.” Dean pointed and Cas looked at the taped off area.

“If they do one battle at a time it’s going to take forever.” Cas pointed out.

“There will be several going on all at once. Come on, this’ll be fun!” Dean jumped to his feet and Cas followed suit. They grabbed their light sabers and headed towards the makeshift arena.

“Not quite as much fun as LARP’ing, but it’ll still be fun.” Dean said as they joined the people in line. It was not as many people as Cas had thought. Most were content to just be spectators. 

Several battles went on before it was Dean’s turn. He jogged to the center of the arena and found himself squaring off against a tall woman with long, dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was dressed in full costume. He was impressed. A man dressed as Obi Wan came over to them.

“Your scene is the final fight between Luke and Darth Vader. You’re Vader.” He pointed at the girl before moving on to the next pairing.

“Cool.” She smiled happily.

“Aren’t you hot in that getup?” He asked.

“Boiling, but it’s so worth it.” She grinned. He smiled back.

“Yeah, I thought about dressing up but then my date would have felt self-conscious, and that would have just made me an asshole.”

“First date? Trying to make a good impression?” She asked. Dean nodded.

“He’s so fucking gorgeous too.” He pointed at Cas who smiled and waved. He waved back.

“Damn you weren’t kidding. Wait, is that…Professor Novak?” She squinted, trying to get a better look.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Dean confirmed.

The girl looked at Dean, a smirk on her lips. “Girls everywhere are going to be so disappointed. You’re one lucky bastard, he’s a nice guy and a great professor. He actually made history interesting last semester.”

“I consider myself to be very lucky.” Dean said, and he meant it. He was glad that Cas liked him as much as he liked Cas.

“Treat him well.” She took a fighting stance with her saber. “Cool saber, Darth Maul?”

“Yep.” He took the same stance and when the bell rang he lunged. With lines memorized they acted out the scene with near perfect choreography.  


_[Darth Vader has just cut off Luke's right hand, which has his lightsaber]_  
**Darth Vader:** There is no escape! Don't make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You've only begun to discover your power! Join me, and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy.  
**Luke Skywalker:** [angrily] I'll never join you!  
**Vader:** If only you knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.  
**Luke:** He told me enough! He told me you killed him!  
**Vader:** No, I am your father.  
**Luke:** [shocked] No. No! That's not true! That's impossible!  
**Vader:** Search your feelings; you know it to be true!  
**Luke:** NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!!!  
**Vader:** Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny! Join me, and together, we can rule the galaxy as father and son! Come with me. It is the only way.

 

The fight was brief and Dean found himself pinned to the ground with the girl’s saber at his throat since there wasn’t a shaft for him to fall down. She jumped back and offered him a hand to help him up. He couldn’t help but grin like a fool. 

“That was awesome.”

“I have to agree.” She said.

They said goodbye, leaving the field to go wait with the rest of the spectators. One he was outside of the arena Cas was at his side.

“That was amazing! You knew all the lines, you both did!”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, well, self-professed nerd here.”

“Well, that just makes you even more attractive.” Cas slid his arms carefully around the other man’s waist, avoiding cracking him with his light saber.

“Duly noted. Now get your ass in there and let me see what you can do.” Dean gave him a peck on the lips and pushed him towards the arena. It was clear Cas was nervous but he was quickly directed to a spot not far from where Dean was currently standing. He was glad. Now he would get to see Cas moving about in those jeans…

“Hey Dean.” 

Immediately he tensed. He looked to his left where Lisa had stepped up to the tape. Her eyes were on the people ready to role play, not on him.

“Is Ash in there?” He asked.

“Uh huh. He’s up against the professor.” She pointed and sure enough, Ash was put against Cas. The referee, if that’s what he even was, was giving them their scene. Ash looked surprised while Cas looked determined.

“Uh oh, I wonder what scene they got.” Lisa laughed. Dean relaxed a bit and directed his gaze to Cas who had turned his saber on and had taken a defensive pose. Ash did the same. The bell rang and they were off. Dean was actually amazed at how quickly Cas could move and they both gasped when Cas actually did a flip in the air.

“Oh, I know this scene!” Dean exclaimed.

“Which one is it? I’m lost.” Lisa shook her head as she watched the scene play out.

“This is the cave, the scene between Count Dooku and Yoda! When Yoda’s trying to prevent him from leaving. Cas is Yoda!”

“Shouldn’t there be a third person to play-” 

Her words were cut off as a third person joined the fray and that person was even more agile than Cas. 

“I’m mistaken, Cas is Obi Wan. THAT guy is Yoda.”

They watched the scene play out, clapping when it ended. Cas looked over, a huge smile on his face. He glanced at Lisa but the smile remained on his face. Ash draped an arm over his shoulder and they walked over to Dean and Lisa.

“That was fun!” Ash said. He was out of breath but smiling as wide as Cas.

“I agree, that’s the most fun I’ve had in a long time. Do they do this all the time? The roll playing?” Cas asked.

“Sort of. They do Quiddich matches when they play Harry Potty movies, and I told you about Rocky Horror. I have to look online and see what other movies they have planned. They do this about once a month.” 

Cas looked disappointed but then his face lit up again. “Charlie does LARP’ing. Sometimes I go with. That’s fun.”

“We do that too, though it’s been a while since we’ve gone.” Ash looked to Dean who nodded. 

“We can figure that part out later.” Cas said as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and laid his head on the man’s shoulder. Dean put an arm around his waist in return.

“So, we’re heading out. I’m spending the night at Lisa’s tonight. We…had a talk earlier and it’s not exactly over yet.” Ash said.

“We…already know. And that’s cool, you guys need to work that all out. I’ll see you at some point man.” Dean’s only free hand contained his saber so he just nodded. Ash smiled and nodded back before taking Lisa’s hand.

“You guys enjoy the rest of your night. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Ash said with a grin.

“Dude, there’s nothing you wouldn’t do.” Dean laughed.

“Exactly!” Ash was already walking away and Lisa, attached at the hand, went with.

“I’ll take you home. Come on.” Dean took Cas by the hand and they returned to the blanket.

“Do you have work in the morning?” Cas asked as he folded the blanket.

“Not until noon. And we’re only open until five.” Dean said. They’d already made plans to get together for dinner at six thirty.

Cas was quiet as he folded the blanket and Dean took him in his arms, turning him to face him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just…not ready for the night to end. I’m having such a good time. I haven’t had this much fun in ages.” Cas looked up through dark lashes making Dean’s heart beat faster. 

“Yeah, this was probably the best date I’ve ever been on. You’re fun Cas, and I don’t think I’ve ever been out with anyone that likes this kind of stuff even half as much as I do. What do you say we finish the night off with a drink? I don’t have to go home right away.”

“That sounds great. Wait, you’re…old enough, right?” Cas nearly choked on the words as he asked them. It was just dawning on him that Dean was younger than him.

“I’m twenty one, so yeah.” Dean laughed and turned to grab the grill and cooler. Cas grabbed the rest and followed him.

“Any particular place you had in mind?” Dean asked once they were settled in the car.

“Not really. I don’t get out much.” Cas replied.

“Then we’ll go get free beer.” Dean grinned over at his date who just looked up in confusion.

“Free beer?”

“Trust me.”

 

They pulled in front of what looked to Cas like a rundown saloon, but there was music pumping out of the place and the parking lot was full. 

“A family friend owns the place. Her name’s Ellen.” Dean explained as they got out of the car. Dean came around to take Cas’ hand and lead him inside.

The place was packed and the music was so loud that Cas didn’t hear what Dean was saying to him at first. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and pressed his mouth up against his ear.

“Bar! Now!”

Cas nodded and let Dean lead him across the room. The bar was full but Dean found an empty seat and made Cas sit down in it. He pressed in close and waved to the woman behind the bar. Her face lit up when she spotted him.

“About time you showed that ugly mug of yours in here!” She said.

“Hello to you too Ellen. It’s a little thing called work and school. I’m almost done you know, one more semester.” Dean told her.

She nodded, just realizing that Dean had his arm around the back of Cas’ chair and his body pressed up against the other man.

“Who’s this handsome fella?” 

“Oh, he’s handsome but I’m ugly?” Dean teased.

“Boy, don’t make me come over there and whoop you. You’re not too old for me to take over my knee!” 

Dean just laughed at the threat.

“Ellen, this is Cas. He’s a professor at the university. And to clarify, not one of my professors.” 

She held a hand out to Cas. “Very nice to meet you. I hope you boys are having a nice night.”

“It’s very nice to meet you too. We’re having a wonderful evening.” Cas replied.

“Good! Glad to hear that. I’ll get you a couple of beers.”

She filled two mugs and set them down in front of Dean and Cas.

“Enjoy boys, I have a business to keep.” She gave them a wink before moving further down the bar to serve other customers.

“Do you want to stay here at the bar or try to find a booth?” Dean asked him.

Cas looked over towards the booths Dean had mentioned. They were all filled. 

“I’ll go check, there’s usually a couple around the corner that are free. I’ll be right back.” 

Dean left, disappearing around the corner he had mentioned and Cas sipped at his beer. 

“Hey, mind if I squeeze in here and order?” A man asked. Cas looked up to find an attractive man looking at him.

“Oh, no, go right ahead.” Cas tried to tuck his legs under the bar to let the man get closer to it. The man smiled and flagged Ellen down. 

Cas didn’t listen to the man’s order. He was too busy looking for Dean. 

“Here.” The man set a drink down in front of Cas.

“Oh, I couldn’t.” Cas shook his head, tightening his hand on his beer.

“You’re not going to make me drink alone, are you?” The man flashed him a killer smile but Cas just stared up at him.

“He’s not going to be drinking alone, but you are. Back off.” Dean came up on Cas’ left, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him off the stool.

“Come on babe, I found us a seat.” Dean shot the man a warning look before leading Cas through the crowd.

“Still think you’re not gorgeous? That people don’t want you?” Dean asked as he led Cas to a booth in the far corner of the room.

“I never said they aren’t interested, I just don’t jump at every guy that’s interested.” Cas slid into one side of the booth expecting Dean to sit across from him but instead he sat down next to him.

“This is a nice place Ellen has.” Cas remarked.

“It is. She wants me to get my bartending license and come work here but I don’t really want to.” Dean was staring out across the room. Some people were dancing, grinding against one another while others played pool in the far corner. 

“I don’t think I’d want to tend bar either. This is a bit too intense for a work environment.” Cas said, looking around. From where they were sitting they couldn’t see the man that had bought Cas the drink but there were plenty of other people standing around, several of which were looking in their direction. Dean put his arm around Cas and glared at them until they looked away.

Cas moved closer, pressing his hip to Dean’s and leaning in closer. “Thank you for a wonderful time tonight. This was great.”

Dean smiled. “Same here. I’m looking forward to tomorrow night.” He nuzzled against Cas’ neck, placing a tender kiss against his jaw.

“I’m not usually this affectionate on a first date, I just want you to know that.” Dean whispered in his ear. 

“Neither am I. I just feel comfortable with you.” Cas confessed.

“Same here.” Dean’s hand found Cas’ under the table and pulled it into his lap as they finished their beers. They talked some more about their plans for the following night and about Cas invited Dean to come up to see his Star Wars collection when he came the next night to pick him up. Soon they were both yawning.

“Come on gorgeous, time to leave.” Dean slid out of the booth and pulled Cas to his feet. They waved to Ellen as they left and made their way out to the Impala. 

“I had so much fun tonight Dean, thank you.” Cas let his head loll back against the head rest and looked over at Dean with a sleepy smile.

“Same here. I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at six thirty and we’ll repeat the fun.” Their hands were tangled together on the seat between them and Dean lifted Cas’ hand to kiss the back of it.

“Sounds like fun, I can’t wait.”

It was a short drive to Cas’ apartment and they shared another kiss before they got out. Dean went around to the trunk to get Cas’ light saber and hand it to him.

“I’ll text you tomorrow when I’m on my way.” Dean told him.

“I’ll be ready.” Cas promised.

 

Charlie was waiting for him the moment Cas walked in the door.

“Well? What did you need the light saber for?” She demanded.

“Charlie, lay off the poor guy.” Dorothy said from the couch.

“It’s ok. Dean took me to a movie in the park and there was roll playing. I got to do a scene from Episode III. I actually went up against his best friend. It was freaking cool. He did the fight scene between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker.” Cas couldn’t help his excitement, he’d had an amazing time. He put the light saber back on the rack and turned to face his friends.

“Sounds like fun. How come I didn’t know about this movie in the park thing?” Charlie pouted.

“I didn’t know about it either. I guess we’re just too busy.” Dorothy said.

“They do The Rocky Horror Picture Show at Halloween. We should all go.” Cas told them.

“I’m going as Columbia this time, not Magenta!” Charlie announced.

“I’m going as Eddie then.” Dorothy said.

Charlie looked at Cas. “Going as Dr. Frank-N-Furter again?”

“Yep. You should have seen the look on Dean’s face when I said that’s who I’d go as. I thought he was going to pop a boner right there! He laughed.

“He probably did, you just didn’t notice it.” Dorothy said.

“He said he’ll go as Rocky. Dear God I don’t think I could handle that if he did!” He exclaimed.

“I’m thinking that tiny pair of underwear wouldn’t last very long.” Charlie elbowed him playfully. Cas blushed and grinned at the thought.

“So it was a good date?” Dorothy asked.

“It was amazing. Lisa showed up again, but it was much more civil. She was there with Dean’s friend, the one that got her pregnant, and we didn’t really talk long. She’s in one of my classes, do you think it’s going to be awkward?”

“Only if you let it. Don’t fail her for being a bitch.” Charlie said.

“I wouldn’t do that. Anyway, we’re going out again tomorrow when he gets off work.” 

“Go Cas! Good for you! So, did you need the condom?” 

“No, but he found it in my pocket and teased me about it.” He frowned and shook his head.

“Why were his hands anywhere near your ass?” 

“That…is none of your business. Anyway, I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

“Night.” They both replied.

Alone in his room Cas stripped out of his clothes and put on a pair of pajama pants and a plain, white tee shirt. Afer going to brush his teeth he returned to his room to see a light flashing on his phone. He picked it up to see that he had a text message.

Dean: Goodnight Angel. I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow.

Cas smiled as he settled back against his pillows. He gave a quick reply.

Cas: Goodnight Dean, sleep well.

He set the phone on the nightstand and turned off the light. It had been one hell of a day, that was for sure, but ended in the best way possible. He couldn’t wait to see his green eyed barista again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked hard on it and it was fun to write. I needed some closure with Lisa, hence the reason she showed up, but I also left it with the promise of more dates to come for the boys. And they had fun and flirted and kissed, and it was all kinds of nerdy fluff. I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> EDITED TO ADD***
> 
> I'm getting requests to extend past the first date. What do you all think? And if you want more, how far do you want me to take it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas out on their second date and they take the time to get to know more about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fun, flirting, that's what this is. We'll get to the "laid" part soon enough!

“Cas, please, sit down already!” Charlie glared at her friend as he paced through the living room organizing and straightening everything that was already neat and tidy. He frowned and sat down on the couch. 

“Why are you so nervous? You’ve already been through your first date.” She asked from the other end of the couch. She was busy with an assignment she had put off, but it was due the next day. 

“I don’t want him to change his mind.” He replied with a sigh. “I like him. A lot.”

Charlie set her laptop on the coffee table and turned to look at him. “Sweetie, that boy is so far gone on you there’s no way he’s going to change his mind.”

He relaxed a little at her words. “I don’t want Star Wars and Lord of the Rings to be the only things we have in common though. I want it to be more substantial than that.”

“Then make it more substantial. Talk, find out what else you have in common, besides all things nerdy, and go from there.”

He sighed again. She was right. “I think I’m going to pass on the themed tee shirts tonight and just wear something casual. He didn’t tell me where we’re going yet, so I’m not sure what to even where.”

“Go with one of your button downs and a nice pair of jeans. Just casual enough in case you end up somewhere like McDonald’s, but just nice enough that if he takes you to a restaurant you’re not underdressed. And maybe wear your black, suede dress shoes. You look good in those.”

“How are you such an expert on men’s’ clothing?” He laughed.

“Took a couple of fashion classes last year for the hell of it. Mostly it was so I could ogle the hot girls. Unfortunately it was primarily gay men, so I ended up actually paying attention both times.” She replied, laughing with him. “I actually liked it the first time, so I took another one the following semester. I still can’t sew for shit though.”

Cas laughed hard at that. He knew that was the truth! 

“You really like him, don’t you?” She asked softly.

He nodded. “I do. You know he’s only twenty one? I feel like a cradle robber.”

“Seriously? Dude, that’s only four years. It won’t make a difference when you’re forty and he’s thirty six.”

“He’s the same age as some of my students though. It feels weird.” He mumbled.

“And you have students the same age as you too, so stop over thinking it! He’s hot, he’s into you, and he likes the same stuff as you. That’s all you need to worry about.” She said, pointing at him. 

“You’re right. Putting age out of my mind right now.” 

“Good, now go find something to clean in some other room, I need to get this paper finished and your pacing is distracting.” She dismissed him and grabbed her laptop. He got up, stopping to kiss the top of her head as he passed behind her on his way to his room. He’d just organize in there and try to grade some papers. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you shower yet? He’ll be here in an hour.” Charlie said, poking her head in his room. Cas looked up from the paper he was currently grading, the cap to his red marker caught between his teeth.

“What?!”

“Relax, just go shower, I’ll pick out your clothes.” She went to his closet as he scrambled to his feet and ran for the bathroom.

The shower felt good and it removed most of the tension he was feeling. He wanted to take Charlie’s advice and stop over thinking everything. Dean was amazing, fun, intelligent, gorgeous, just everything he wanted, and if he continued to over analyze things he would end up with Dean getting irritated and breaking things off. That was the LAST thing he wanted. 

After his shower he shaved and returned to his room dressed in only his towel. Charlie was sitting on his bed reviewing one of his student’s essays when he walked in.

“This is awful, do you know that? Their grammar and punctuation are atrocious.” She waved the paper in the air. “How do you tolerate such dribble?”

“Because I’m not teaching English. Trust me, it drives me nuts, but I can only mark it down so many points for that. The content of the essay is what’s important.” He replied as he looked over the outfit she had laid out on the bed for him.

“The content is shit too.” She said, tossing the paper back on his already graded pile.

“If that’s the one I think it is, you’ll see the grade I left.” He chuckled. Charlie got up and began looking through the bottles of cologne on his dresser while he took the clothes back to the bathroom. He returned fully dressed, minus shoes and socks. She looked approvingly at him.

“Yeah, I was right to choose that shirt, it brings out your eyes.” She handed him a bottle of cologne and he put some on. 

“My hair, I hate it.” He grumbled when he looked in the mirror. He tried to tame it down but it wouldn’t lay flat.

“I told you before, it looks sexy like this.” She ran her fingers through his hair until it looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

“It does not.” He argued.

“Don’t argue with mama. You look hot just like this. Now….shoes…”

She went to his closet and began rummaging around. She returned with the aforementioned shoes and he put them on.

“Now go brush your teeth so you don’t scare him with your dragon breath.” She turned him and pushed him out the door.

When he left the bathroom he went to the living room where Charlie was back on the couch with her laptop. He straightened the magazines on the coffee table once more, earning a warning growl from her. He just grinned and shrugged. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

Dean: I’m on my way, be there in five. Hope you’re hungry!

He quickly texted back.

Cas: Don’t text and drive! I want you ALIVE for our date!

When he didn’t get a response he smiled smugly and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He looked up to see Charlie waving something in his face. It was another damn condom.

“Jesus Char!” He cried, snatching it out of her hands.

“Better safe than sorry.” She smiled brightly.

He grumbled under his breath as he shoved it in one of the front pockets of his jeans. This time if Dean grabbed his ass he wouldn’t be quite so embarrassed. 

Cas was waiting nervously for Dean to arrive. He had promised to show him his collection of memorabilia when he got here. While he waited, he leafed through a magazine. When the knock came he all but threw the magazine aside, earning a snickered laugh from Charlie as he ran for the door.

Dean was all kinds of delicious standing there at his door. He’d chosen a tight black tee shirt that showed off his well-toned torso, a green flannel, and jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. The look was completed with black boots. It took every ounce of will power Cas had not to jump the man.

“Damn, you look hot babe.” Dean said, grinning. Cas smiled right back.

“I was going to say the same about you.” He stepped aside to let the man in. Charlie turned around in her spot on the couch.

“Hi Dean.” 

“Hi, Charlie, right?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yep.”

“Where’s your other half?” Dean asked, stepping further into the room. He was busy looking around at the décor. He spotted the rack of light sabers and he grinned.

“She had work.” Charlie replied.

Dean’s eyes fell on the framed posters and art on the walls.

“This is so cool.” He murmured, moving closer to admire one of the paintings. It didn’t fit in with the nerd theme of the room.

“My brother’s an artist. He’s pretty well known.” Cas replied.

“Your brother did this?” Dean asked, surprised.

Cas nodded. “Yep. Michael Franklin.”

“Your name is Novak though.” Dean looked at the name in the corner of the painting.

“He’s a Novak, just goes by our mother’s maiden name so that the rest of the family doesn’t get harassed.” Cas explained.

“I think I know the name Franklin from one of my art classes.”

“You probably do. Like I said, he’s fairly well known.” 

Dean moved on to a framed poster from Star Wars. His eyes widened as he read over the print at the bottom.

“Is this…an original?” 

“Yes it is. I paid a small fortune for it.” Cas replied.

“I can’t wait to bring you by my place. I have a life size Darth Maul replica in my living room.” Dean said, grinning.

“How did you come by that?!” Cas asked. He couldn’t hide his excitement if he tried.

“My aunt works for a large chain grocery store and when the movie came out they sent the replica to her store. There were only a handful made and I don’t know how many are still in existence either. She knew I was a huge movie buff so she asked the store manager if when the promotion was over she could buy it. He said yes and I got it for my birthday that year.” Dean explained.

“That is so cool!” Cas exclaimed.

“It’s my most prized possession, aside from my car.” Dean said proudly.

“I want to see that sometime too.” Charlie said.

“Sure thing. I’ll have you guys over one of these nights. I had to set down some ground rules with Ash, so it’ll be quieter around my place now. My buddy Benny is our other roommate and he collects some stuff too. Our place is a nerd den.” Dean laughed.

“And ours isn’t?” Charlie asked, grinning.

“No, it is.” Dean agreed. He turned to look at Cas.

“So, you ready?”

“Sure am.” Cas replied. They said goodbye to Charlie as they left and as they made their way down the steps Dean slipped his hand into Cas’.

“What’s the plan tonight?” Cas asked.

“Well, dinner for starters, and then I was thinking something fun, like miniature golf, or laser tag.” 

When they got to the car Dean opened the passenger door for Cas.

“Such a gentleman.” Cas teased, but Dean could hear the fondness in his voice. He preened at that.

“I try.” 

Dean closed his door and went around to the driver’s side, sliding in behind the wheel.

“I’m not exactly dressed for laser tag.” Cas looked down at his outfit. If he had to run around in these shoes he’d be aching something fierce in the morning.

“Then we’ll do miniature golf. That ok with you?” Dean asked. Cas smiled and nodded.

“I haven’t played in years. That would be wonderful.”

Cas looked over at Dean in confusion when he realized they were pulling back into the parking lot of the same place as last night.

“Trust me, food here is the best in town.” Dean said as they got out of the car. He took Cas’ hand as they went inside.

Without being packed full of people Cas was able to get a better look at the place. The place was all warm, worn woods with a long bar at the back and booths lining one wall and wrapping around the corner all the way to the front door. The other side of the large room was filled with dart boards, a pool table, and a juke box that was currently blasting country music. Some people were actually line dancing in the center of the room. Cas smiled at that as he followed Dean to a booth in the back corner.

“Are we allowed to just seat ourselves when it’s not busy?” He asked as they sat down across from one another.

“This is my booth, reserved for me.” Dean explained.

“Ah.” Was Cas’ response. A perky blonde, hair pulled back in a high ponytail bounced up to the table.

“Where have you been Dean? You forget about us out here?” She punched him in the arm and Cas could tell she actually put her weight into it by the way Dean flinched and rubbed at the sore spot.

“Ow Jo! I have a job and a nearly full time work schedule. That doesn’t leave me a lot of free time. Besides, this guy here is who I’d rather spend my free time with, not your ugly face. You missed us last night though, we were here.” 

Cas’ jaw dropped as he listened to them talk. Neither seemed upset though as both were smiling.

“You know mom won’t let me work past ten. Anyway, it’s good to see you, dork. Who’s your friend?” Her brown eyes appraised Cas making him momentarily self-conscious.

“This here is Professor Castiel Novak, my gorgeous date.” Dean winked at him, making Cas blush. Jo’s eyebrows raised.

“Professor, eh? What are you doing out with a bum like Dean?” 

Cas opened his mouth but closed it quickly, frowning at Dean who just laughed.

“Don’t say much, do you?” She teased. 

“What exactly would you like me to say?” Cas asked her. Jo’s smile grew as wide as her eyes.

“Jesus, that voice! You must drive your students nuts talking like that!”

Cas was now thoroughly embarrassed, and extremely self-conscious about his voice. He clamped his mouth shut and stared at the table top.

“Back off Jo, leave Cas alone. Go get your mama to bring us some beers.” Dean told her. She set down the menus in her hands and bounced off again.

“She’s Ellen’s daughter, Joanna Beth. She’s a year younger than my brother Sam. She’ll be attending the university in the fall. Don’t be surprised if she looks up your class specifically just to take it.” Dean warned, an amused smile on his face.

“She seems nice.” Cas said lamely.

“That’s only because you don’t know her like I know her. She’s a punk.” Dean laughed.

“Who’s a punk? And what brings you two back so soon? Just can’t stay away?” Ellen was placing the beers down on the table in front of them.

“Your daughter is a punk. And I told Cas how good the food is here. I know he’ll love it.” Dean told her. She smiled warmly.

“I sure hope so. What are you boys doing after?” 

“Mini golf.” Dean replied.

“Haven’t done that in ages myself. You boys enjoy your meal and the rest of your night.” She patted Cas’ arm and smiled at him before walking away. A few minutes later Jo was back.

“I’m in the mood for pizza, how about you?” Dean asked, his eyes locked on Cas.

“Sure, pizza sounds great.”

“Toppings?” Jo asked.

“Meat.” Both men said, laughing in surprise.

“Ok, so no veggies on it?” Jo asked, scribbling their order down.

“I like mushrooms and spinach.” Cas shrugged.

“I can handle that.” Dean agreed.

“Soup or salad?” Jo asked.

“Salad, Italian dressing if you have it.” Cas replied.

“Nothing for me.” Dean shook his head.

Jo stuffed her notepad in her apron pocket.

“I’ll get your salad out in just a few.” She nodded at Cas as she collected the menus.

“Thank you.” He told her.

When they were alone again Dean reached out and took his hand.

“Tell me about your family Cas. What are they like?” 

“I have two brothers and a sister. I grew up in Illinois but Charlie and I decided we wanted to attend school together, so we moved here to go to school and got our apartment freshman year. I’m closer with her than I am with most of my family. Michael is the oldest. Technically he’s also named after an angel, but he’s really just named after my uncle who was named after our grandfather. Michael is thirty seven. My sister Rachel is thirty two. She’s a hotel manager out in California. Actually, I think she runs more than just one hotel at this point. I don’t get to talk to her much, she’s pretty busy. And then there’s my brother Gabriel, or Gabe for short. He’s twenty nine and just bought his first bakery. It’s pretty successful. I’m closest with him. I’m the youngest.” 

Dean listened intently, nodding along as Cas talked.

“And your parents?”

“Well, my dad is a minister and my mom is…well, a housewife I guess would be the correct term, but she is extremely active within the church.” Cas replied.

“And they know you’re…what are you exactly? Are you gay?” Dean asked. 

“Technically, I’m bi, but I have a stronger preference for men.” Cas explained.

“Ah. And they know?”

Cas nodded. “They’ve known since I was about six and I announced I had a crush on Tommy Evans, the deacon’s son. They don’t care. My brother Gabe will sleep with anyone and everything. He’s dated more guys than I have. Hell, he’s dated more people than anyone in the family.” He chuckled as he thought of his brother.

“That’s cool. Not all parents are so accepting.”

“What about your family?” Cas asked.

“There are four of us, my mom, my dad, me, and my brother Sam. He’ll be eighteen next month but he’s a freaking genius, so he’s a freshman at the university already. My dad had some issues for a while with me being gay. My brother doesn’t talk about it, but pretty sure he’s at least bi. He had a very close friend last year named Rob and I heard some interesting noises coming from his room on sleepovers. One day they just stopped talking. I didn’t bring it up, and neither did he. I figure if he is, he’ll tell me in his own time. Doesn’t make a difference to me. I think he’s worried about what our dad will say though.” Dean shrugged.

“But your parents are accepting now?” 

“Oh yeah, they’re great. Once my dad realized I wasn’t giving up poker and football in favor of sequins and glitter, he relaxed.” Dean replied.

“Sequins are so last season.” Cas said with an exaggerated wave of his hand.

“I know, right? It’s all about the metals now.” 

They both burst out laughing.

“I love your sense of humor Cas.” Dean said as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

“I’m just glad someone besides my family or Charlie actually gets it.” 

“Did you always want to be a teacher?” Dean asked him.

“No, actually, when I was really little I wanted to be just like my dad, but then I heard some of the things people were saying. I heard some very negative racial and sexist slurs from people that claim to be devout Christians, and it sort of disillusioned me. So I decided I wanted to be a doctor. Except I hate blood. I taught Sunday school all through high school so Gabe suggested I look into teaching. Bingo, that was what I realized I wanted to do.”

“Are you very religious?” Dean was curious about that.

Cas shrugged. “I attend church when I’m home, and I’ve run Sunday school a few times, but no, I wouldn’t say I’m very religious. I think my dad is actually disappointed by that, but then again none of my siblings are. I like to think of myself as spiritual.”

“I like that. My mom was raised in the church. My dad was but he walked away after his time in the Marines. I guess he saw some things that left him doubting. My mom took us to church when we were little but I couldn’t get into all of it and she didn’t force it on us. I guess I believe in God, but not all of the rules man has placed on formal religion. If I did I’d have to believe I’m going to hell for my attraction to men, and I just don’t believe that.”

“That’s part of what made me start second guessing things. I’m happy the way I am and I don’t think I’m evil or sinning. God made us in his image, right? I can’t believe he’d only make some of us in his image but not the rest.” Cas said.

“I think the same way.” Dean agreed.

Jo returned with Cas’ salad and Dean watched as he dug into it.

 

“You don’t like salad?” Cas asked as he finished off the last bite.

“Not particularly. I’ll eat it, but I have to be in the mood. My brother though is a damn rabbit.” Dean replied, grinning.

Cas pushed the empty salad bowl aside and smiled. “I like my vegetables.”

Jo returned, this time with the pizza, setting it down on the table between them.

“Wow, that’s huge!” Cas gasped.

“My brother and I can eat this whole thing in one sitting, but I don’t want to do that. I have to work out three times as hard if I pig out.” Dean grabbed a piece and bit into it. Cas followed suit, groaning in pleasure at the flavors that burst over his tongue.

“This is one of the best pizzas I’ve ever had!” He exclaimed.

“Told you the food was good.” Dean smiled around a mouthful of food.

They ended up eating more of the pizza than they had wanted to, but it was too delicious not to. Jo saw them slowing down from across the room and brought them take out containers for the rest. They split it evenly so they’d both have lunch the next day. Dean handed her his credit card and she left to go charge it.

“Ready to go play golf now?” He asked.

Cas rubbed his stomach and sighed. “I ate too much. It’s going to be a painful game.” He smiled though, and Dean smiled back.

“It’ll be fun.”

Jo brought his card and the bill back for him to sign.

“You guys have a nice night. See you later.” She said as they got up and started for the door.

“See you later Jo. Tell Ellen we said bye.” Dean called out.

He took Cas’ hand and they stepped out into the warm night air.

“I’m glad we came back here, I like this place.” Cas said as they walked to the car.

“It’s like a second home to me. Ellen and my mom are best friends and have been my entire life. Jo, Sam and I, we grew up like cousins.” 

When they reached the car Dean stopped and pulled Cas against him. There wasn’t much of a height difference between them but Cas still had to look up slightly to meet Dean’s eyes.

“I enjoy spending time with you Cas. I like you a lot.” Dean told him. Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

“I like you too Dean. A lot.” 

Dean leaned in, pressing his lips to Cas’ gently. Cas moved his arms from Dean’s waist and wrapped them around his neck instead. His shirt was not tucked in and it rode up as he lifted his arms. Dean’s hands were on his hips, thumbs gently caressing the bare skin just above his belt as he opened up, letting Cas in as their kiss deepened. When they pulled back he let out a little gasp.

“Wow that was intense!” 

Cas smiled shyly and ducked his head. “It was.”

“Come on gorgeous, let’s go play golf.” Dean opened the passenger door for him and waited for Cas to get in. Once he was safely in the passenger seat Dean got behind the wheel and they were off.

It had been a while since either of them had played miniature golf and after one miserably messed up game they paid for a second one and did much better. Cas ended up winning by a narrow margin but Dean didn’t mind, he had the prize in the end. They had worn off most of the pizza and decided to go for a walk in the park across the street. It wasn’t as grand as the one they’d watched the movie in the night before but this one had swings and they sat down side by side on them.

“I want to see you again Cas. I know my schedule is busy, but even if we’re just like, doing homework together or something, I want to see you.” Dean told him. Cas smiled. He was beyond thrilled that this man liked him this much.

“I would like that too. I-I don’t drive, so mostly I just teach a couple of courses in the mornings, have a break for a few hours, and then have my classes in the afternoon. I’m usually done by like four most days and I walk home, or Charlie finds me and picks me up, so I’m usually home around five. My evenings are spent doing homework or grading papers. Two more weeks though and I get a month long break.” 

“Same here, for the school, but my hours at work will actually pick up a bit more. I’m getting around twenty to twenty five hours right now, but once school lets out I’ll get around thirty to thirty two. Meg’s pretty cool though about giving me the shifts I want though, and if I ask for mornings she’ll give them to me. Tomorrow I have dinner with my folks. I sort of blew them off tonight, but maybe Tuesday I can swing by your place?” Dean asked, his expression full of nervous hopefulness.

“You didn’t blow your parents off for me, did you?” Cas asked, horrified.

“No! My dad wanted to go fishing, and then cook what was caught. I hate fishing and I don’t like the taste of the fish he catches, so it was actually the dinner itself I was blowing off, not my parents. My brother skipped out too. He lives with Ellen to be closer to campus and he hates fishing possibly even more than I do.”

Cas chuckled. “I don’t mind fishing. It’s not my favorite pastime, but it’s not horrible.”

“You’d get along nicely with my dad then.” Dean stood up and moved in front of Cas’ swing.

“What are you-” Cas didn’t get to finish the question before Dean was pulling him out of the swing and kissing him. Hard. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as he kissed him back just as hard.

“Shit Cas, stop making those noises.” Dean gasped.

“Or what?” Cas asked playfully.

Dean laughed and pressed his lips to the other man’s throat, smiling at the soft sigh that slipped from Cas’ lips.

“You’re so freaking sexy it’s ridiculous.” He murmured against Cas’ collarbone. Cas shivered and another moan escaped. 

They kissed for several minutes before Dean reluctantly pulled back.

“I don’t want to push things too fast with you. I really, really like you Cas. So…I’m going to be a gentleman and take you home before I can’t control myself anymore.” Dean took him by the hand and pulled him slowly away from the swings.

“Thank you Dean. I appreciate that. I like really getting to know someone before it reaches that point.” Cas said.

“Same here. Plus I like to get past two dates.” Dean gave him a flirty smile and winked, laughing when Cas blushed.

“I’ll come by Tuesday. I don’t work, but I have classes most of the day. Meg just adjusted my schedule again to accommodate. I had Tuesdays and Wednesdays off, but now she gave me Tuesdays and Thursdays off for my classes. I am back to working Wednesday evenings unfortunately. I get off at eight.” Dean explained.

“I’ll make us dinner Tuesday and we can get some homework done. Then maybe watch a movie or something.” Cas said. They had just reached the car and Dean opened his door for him again.

“That’d be great. Charlie won’t mind?” Dean asked as he got behind the wheel.

“No. Dorothy spends a lot of time at our place and I sometimes have to cook for her too. I’m used to it.”

The ride to Cas’ apartment went much faster than either of them wanted and Dean got out to walk him to the door of the building.

“I’ll text you when I leave my last class Tuesday.” Cas told him. Dean pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly.

“I’ll head over here as soon as you do. Text me tomorrow too though.” Dean said as he reluctantly stepped back.

“Alright. Drive safe Dean.” Cas said as Dean made his way back to the car.

“Always do angel.” He winked and got back in the car. Cas watched him drive away before heading into the building. Dean wanted to see him again, even for something as lame as doing homework together. That would make three dates. Was Dean his boyfriend now?

The apartment was quiet when he walked in, Charlie probably was spending the night at Dorothy’s. He made his way to his room and stripped down for bed, wondering the entire time about how he should refer to Dean. In the end he pulled out his phone and texted Charlie.

Cas: After how many dates does one refer to the other person as their boyfriend?

Charlie: Are you thinking Dean is boyfriend material then?

Cas: He’s coming over Tuesday. I’m making him dinner and we’re going to do some homework and maybe watch a movie.

Charlie: Thirds date then?

Cas: Yes.

Charlie: Yeah, you could probably say he’s your boyfriend, but you may want to check with him next time you see him.

Cas: Ok. I was just wondering. I’d like to use that term for him.

Charlie: I’m happy for you. He’s a pretty cool guy. Not as cool as me, or even you, but cool nonetheless. I’ll be home tomorrow. I’m in bed now. Love you. Get some sleep and dream of green eyes.

Cas: Oh, I wouldn’t dream of anything else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. There will be a few more chapters still, so hang around!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what you've all been waiting for. A chapter of pure smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Dean meets Cas at his apartment, supposedly for dinner and to do homework, but he can't take his eyes off Cas. He's hungry alright, but what he wants can't be found in the kitchen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm thinking this is where I'm going to end it this time. What do you all think? Let me know at the end, and I hope you enjoy. I really need to get to bed, I have work in 5 hours! Goodnight my loves! Enjoy the smut!

Tuesday Cas came home from work to find Dean sitting on the front steps of his building. He had walked home, Charlie had classes going late that night, and he was soaked in sweat from the long walk. He almost cringed realizing how bad he must look, and how much worse he must smell. Dean on the other hand was fresh faced and happy to see him. He stood up as Cas approached, leaning in to kiss him.

“Don’t, I’m a sweaty mess.” Cas complained, though he didn’t push him away. In fact he even leaned in to kiss him a second time.

“I don’t care, I missed you.” Dean looked as surprised as Cas to hear the words slip from his mouth but then he was grinning. He shrugged. “It’s true.”

Cas smiled and started up the stairs. “I missed you too. How was dinner with your parents?”

“He made me go fishing anyway.” Dean grumbled. Cas laughed as they climbed the stairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door and motioned for Dean to go in first. Dean stole another kiss before passing him and stepping into the living room. Cas sighed happily as the cool air of the air conditioned apartment washed over his hot skin.

“Would you mind if I took a quick shower? It has to be like ninety out there. I feel gross.” Cas dropped his book bag to the floor and untied the button down he had sitting at his waist. 

“Sure, go ahead.” 

Cas looked up, startled when he realized Dean was right in his face, arms sneaking around his now empty waist to pull him closer.

“Make it fast so I’m not tempted to join you.” He whispered before nipping at the shorter man’s ear.

“Not fair!” Cas growled, pushing him back. Dean laughed and moved around to the couch where he dropped himself down onto it.

“You think I’m joking?” He raised one eyebrow at Cas and pursed his lips in a cocky smirk.

“Asshole.” Cas growled. He frowned down at his own crotch which was currently betraying him. “This is your fault.” He shot Dean a glare before stripping off his damp tee shirt and heading down the hall. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him and he laughed the entire way. 

A quick stop in his bedroom to grab clean clothes was derailed when arms grabbed him from behind and Dean pushed him back against the wall.

“Now who’s being unfair?” He growled. Cas gasped in surprise and Dean took the opportunity to kiss him, his tongue gliding over the other man’s, eliciting the same noises Dean had heard him make the night before. Friction. He needed friction and Cas was grabbing at his hips, pulling him forward until he could grind against him.

“Fuck…” Dean moaned. He pushed Cas’ legs apart so he could get even closer, reaching around to grab the man’s ass and pull his body tight against him until there was no space between them.

“Dean!” Cas gasped as Dean’s mouth made its way to his throat and then to his collar bone, nipping and sucking at the tanned skin, leaving dozens of marks behind.

“God I want you so bad.” The words were spoken softly, barely above a whisper, but Cas could hear the longing in them, the need. He felt it too. It was a crossroads for him. On one hand, he hadn’t taken a lover in close to a year, not since a brief fling with a girl he’d met on campus, and it had been wholly unsatisfying every time. His body was craving this, the erection straining against the zipper of his jeans begging him to take this beautiful green eyed man and bend him over his bed so he could pound into him. On the other hand this was a brand new relationship. This was supposed to be their third date and he felt rather bad, like he was taking advantage of Dean. Though, the hand Dean currently had down the front of his pants was making it very difficult to think straight. 

“Dean, please, I-I want this, I want this so bad…Ungh!” He moaned again as a hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him. His head fell back against the wall and the pain was just enough to remind him of what he’d been thinking a moment earlier. He reached down and stilled Dean’s hand.

“Baby, one sec, please.” He begged. Dean lifted his head to look at him. There was worry in his eyes.

“I overstepped my boundaries, didn’t I?” He tried to pull his hand back but Cas held it firmly in place.

“No, that’s not it. I just…I need to know where we stand. I don’t do one nighter’s. I want this, but…” Cas chewed on his lower lip as he stared into bright green eyes, waiting. He was putting the ball in Dean’s court and Dean knew this.

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing either Cas. I care about you too much for that.”   
Cas released his grip on Dean’s hand and slid both of his own up and under the other man’s shirt, pushing it up until it hitched at Dean’s armpits and he was forced to remove his hand anyway in order to pull it completely off.

“I care about you too, Dean.” 

He dropped Dean’s shirt to the floor and took him by the hand, tugging him into the bedroom.

“What about your shower?” Dean was making it difficult to walk as he was winding himself around Cas like an octopus, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach.

“Later.” Cas took a large step back towards the bed, pulling out of Dean’s arms and pointing down at the mattress.

“Bed. Now.” 

The commanding tone of Cas’ voice sent chills down Dean’s spine and he did as ordered. Before he had even crawled halfway across the bed Cas was on him, hands wrapping around his chest and pulling his back flush against Cas’s chest. He kissed the freckled skin across one broad shoulder, and then the other as his hands slid down Dean’s chest, feeling the way his muscles fluttered under his touch. When he reached the belt on Dean’s pants he slid his hand past it to rub his throbbing erection.

“Ohhh…Cas….” Dean’s hips thrust forward, seeking the friction but Cas pulled his hand away.

“Cas…” He whined.

“Shhh, I’m going to take care of you.” Cas whispered as he placed a soft kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. He undid Dean’s belt, taking his time unbuttoning the jeans and drawing the zipper down.

Dean was used to moving fast when it came to sex, not the relationship part. He had expected to already be bent over with Cas inside him, halfway to an orgasm, but it was clear to him that Cas had other things in mind. Where he moved fast, Cas took his time, worshipping Dean’s body with both his mouth and his hands. He reached back to untie the boots Dean had forgotten in his haste to get the show on the road and then pulled them off, one at a time along with his socks. Cas’ movements were slow as he worked the jeans down Dean’s legs, gently patting his hips in order to get him to lift a leg up so he could work them off. Once they were gone Cas pulled him back against his own body again as his fingers worked magic on the man’s nipples.

“Fuck…don-don’t stop…please!” Dean begged. He’d never had someone pay attention his body like this and he was edging closer towards what he could already tell was going to be the best fucking orgasm of his life, and he’d barely even been touched. A warm hand slid below the waistband of his boxer briefs, past his straining erection to fondle his balls. His legs began to shake and his head lolled back against Cas’ shoulder.

“Please, Cas…” He was pleading, though his thoughts were too jumbled for him to focus on what exactly it was he wanted the man to do.

“Please what? What do you need Dean?” Cas’ voice was low, pure velvet against his hot flesh and he let out a whimper.

“I need you, inside me baby, please!” Yes, THAT was what he needed!

“Of course.” Cas’ tongue darted out to flick against the tender spot behind Dean’s ear, making him cry out. He eased the boxers down over the man’s hips, maintaining the maddeningly slow pace he’d been working at until Dean was completely naked in front of him.

“You’re so beautiful Dean. God, so beautiful.” Cas murmured as he brought a hand up to bring Dean’s chin around until their mouths melded together. He broke the kiss and leaned back to undo his own pants. When Dean tried to turn around he grabbed the man’s hips, staying him.

“Don’t move.” 

For a second time Dean felt the shiver down his spine at the commanding tone to the man’s voice, and he froze in place, his body trembling with anticipation as he waited for Cas to shed his own pants and underwear. He looked back, a low keening noise slipping from his lips at the sight of the other man’s dripping cock. Cas reached around him to the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube he kept there and the condom Charlie had shoved in his pocket the other night. He was out of luck if Dean wanted to go another round later. He’d have to go into Charlie’s room and see where she was hiding them since she didn’t need them. With them in hand he sat back on his knees for a moment to pour some of the viscous liquid onto his fingertips.

“Scoot forward Dean, put your hands on the wall, or the headboard.” Cas instructed, smiling to himself when the other man obeyed without question. He crawled forward on his own knees until his chest was pressed once more against Dean’s back.

“I want you to relax for me.” Cas pressed another kiss to a freckled shoulder as he laid one palm flat against Dean’s belly and his other slid down between the man’s legs, rubbing gentle circles around the tight ring of muscles hidden there. Dean spread his legs to give the man behind him better entrance, letting out a moan as a single digit slipped inside.

“More, please…” Dean gasped after a minute and Cas obliged, working a second finger in. The burn felt so good as Cas stretched him and his breathing picked up, turning from heavy panting into long, needy moans. Cas slipped in a third finger and continued working him open at an agonizing pace.

“Cas, come on, I’m ready!” 

His insolence garnered him a growl and a firm nip to the soft part of his shoulder, making him gasp. Cas withdrew his fingers and grabbed the condom. Dean waited, assuming Cas would give him further instructions when he wanted him to move. He heard the cap open a second time and dared a peek back to see Cas slowly stroking himself, spreading the lube down the length of his shaft.

“Stop that, you’re stealing my thunder.” Dean complained. Blue eyes locked on his and there was something in them that made Dean’s heart beat faster. They were hungry.

“Turn around.” Cas’ words were firm and Dean whipped his head back around to stare at the wall in front of him. He held his breath as Cas sat up until his body was flush against Dean’s. He lined himself up with Dean’s entrance and slid in.

“Ohhhh….FUCK that’s so good….” Dean moaned as Cas pulled him away from the wall and back against his own body. Warm hands pulled him close as Cas rolled his hips back and then snapped them forward, sliding all the way in. Dean gasped, his body at Cas’ mercy as the shorter man fucked up into him, his pace slow and steady. Dean was walking a fine line, so close to release, but he needed more.

“Faster, please Cas!” He gasped, and his lover obliged, hips pinioning faster and faster in a rhythm that had Dean seeing stars. His thighs were shaking from the strain of trying to hold himself up but Cas’ arms were around him, one still splayed across his belly while the other grabbed his cock and began to stroke it, keeping with the pace of his thrusts. 

Dean actually screamed when his orgasm hit, slamming into him with all the power of a freight train. Cas’ hand slowed, guiding him through his orgasm whilst still chasing his own. Cas was still pounding into him from behind though his thrusts were losing their rhythm. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso and picked up the pace. When he finally came it was like a dam breaking lose, and he cried out. His thrusts slowed as the blissfulness of his own orgasm washed through him. His own legs trembling now he pulled out, removing the condom and tying it off before dropping in the garbage can next to the bed. Dean had already collapsed onto the mattress, courteous enough not to do so on his semen splattered belly. Cas pulled a pack of wet wipes from the drawer and gently wiped Dean clean before doing the same to himself.

“Holy shit, that was fantastic.” Dean gasped. Once he was cleaned up he rolled onto his stomach and looked up at Cas, his green eyes shining. Cas laid down next to him, pulling the covers up over them both before snuggling in closer.

“I have to agree.” Cas leaned closer, rubbing his nose against Dean’s and making the man smile.

“God you’re so amazing. I’m so glad you walked into my shop that day.” Dean told him.

“I did so on a whim. I hadn’t been sleeping well and I was exhausted from not sleeping the night before. Charlie wouldn’t backtrack to McDonald’s, so I went in to you. Best random decision I ever made.” Cas murmured, his eyes growing too heavy to keep open.

“You know, you’d have had my attention regardless of what you were wearing that day.” Dean said through a yawn.

“Oh yeah?”

‘Mmmhmm.” Dean smiled and kissed the tip of Cas’ nose.

“Baby you’re so gorgeous I had to talk to you. So glad I have you now.” Dean pulled Cas closer, wrapping him in his arms.

“You have me.” Cas agreed, his eyes now closing of their own accord. Dean kissed his eyelids and then his cheeks. 

“Shower?” Dean asked through another yawn.

“Later.” Cas sighed just as he tipped over the edge and drifted off.

“Mmm…k.” Dean was out just a few moments later.

That was how Charlie found them two hours later. After following the trail of discarded clothing to Cas’ open bedroom door she peeked in to find the men curled up in one another’s arms, sound asleep. 

She backtracked to her room to grab more condoms, returning to Cas’ room to set them on the nightstand. “I knew Star Wars was going to get him laid.” She giggled softly to herself as she closed the door behind her. They were going to need those for later, she was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...good ending? Let me know.
> 
> Yeah, this one was hot. I figured they deserved it. Plus a dominant Cas is a sexy Cas. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, leave a kudos, you guys know I love conversing with you all!


End file.
